Forced Confessions
by Fey Play
Summary: Sarah is 19 now and she is dreaming of Jareth almost every night. But when she unknowingly summons him at the most inappropriate moment and he comes to fulfill her wish, he is so mad to be called out in such a way!.. Rated M for adult situations, BDSM, and EXTREME DARK romanse in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Author note: English is not my native language, I write this fanfiction in Russian. But I learned that some people were reading it here via online translator and desided that it would be better to translate it myself ;-) **

**I already have 7 chapters in Russian (and at least 7 more coming) and will continue translating.**

**Thanks to Serena 24 for the beta!**

**Chapter 1**

Oh no, I can't believe it's already past midnight ...

Sarah quietly closed the door behind her and danced around, silently falling on the bed. Party with her friends turned out not to be such a bad idea, especially when Emma brought that wonderful bottle of champagne. Each of the girls got just a little, but that was quite enough for the inexperienced Sarah. It's amazing how easy it was to forget all the troubles and feel such ease and nonchalance with just a few sips.

When I'm 21, I'll drink champagne at every possible occasion! - Sarah vowed to herself playfully. – It's so unfair! French girls, Emma and all her friends, are already allowed to drink, and we still have to wait for two more years! It's not fair! Powerless, she hit her fist on the bed headboard, spreading waves of light fabrics of the canopy. And sleep would not come…

What would I not give to dance right now! Yes, just like then, so be it ... Sara bit her lip. She tried not to think about it, to never recall. The events of that night frightened her, a strange mixture of victory, fear, and frustration left a bitter, almost nauseating aftertaste in her memories. But not now - now they were painted in pastel colors, and the smell felt like a light sea breeze. Weightless garments of the graceful dancers flying up to their movements, laughter sounds like bells in the wind and the song – it's so tender, delicate, the beautiful voice sings it like caress..

"No, I will never forget him, never!" – Passionately, she had said it aloud, startled at the sound of her own voice. Sarah hastily covered her mouth with her hands and looked around, giggling. The house was dark and quiet, everyone asleep. Her room was lit only by the street lights glare, refracted through the branches of the trees outside the window and settling on the bare walls, empty niches and shelves of a once such fabulous room. The little girl had grown up, toys and fairy books were handed to friends' children, costumes and tiaras taken to the attic, and all the reminders of what should never be recalled securely hidden.

But still she recalls, almost every night. Sarah is not sure whether it indeed happened or if the Labyrinth was just her dream – there was no evidence to its existence. Quite the opposite, there was huge evidence that it was just her imagination - all those strange coincidences - the new friends looked exactly like toys in her room, the hall of staircases – like the poster that was hanging on the wall. Even Him... There was that damned figurine by the mirror! Definitely too many coincidences.

"Why can't I forget Him? Why wouldn't He let me be?" Damn! She said it aloud again! Sarah shook her head, trying to get rid of the obsessive thoughts. She could have woken up everyone in the house! That's it. Whether you want it or not – it's bed time. Taking off all her clothes, she slipped under the bed covers. She doesn't feel like sleeping at all! And again those thoughts about him...

About his eyes, incredible, penetrating, mysterious, painted in different colors, with pupils of different sizes, what kind of eyes were those? What kind of human could have such eyes? Oh yeah, he's not human... And his lips are so alluring in his sensual smile, until he begins to speak and she notices his teeth - then she would remember again that he's not a human. And his hands ... Mmmmmm ... What he was doing with them, and always wearing those gloves ... Damn! His pants hid less than those gloves! Then her thoughts drifted to quite a sensual path, her hands slid down, habitually awakening in her body that same tune, the song he was singing to her. Sarah's fingers found the sensitive bud in her velvet folds, all thoughts were gone now, leaving only the song and the dance rolling up and down like hot waves. She was back in his arms again, loved, desired and fully open to him...

She was shaking, cold sweat on her forehead. Why doesn't it work? Probably because of the champagne, the thought flashed. It was an unbearable agony, as if she was burning alive. Abruptly Sarah kicked off the blanket, giving her hot body to the cool air, all the muscles are stretched to the limit, her fingers turned white and moving as if in convulsion. She was squeezing herself all over, squinting her eyes shut as a last effort, trying desperately to reach the edge.

"Jareth please!" at that moment the heavy hand, covered with soft warm leather, laid down on her right hand, pressing on her fingers, many times increasing the pressure. The other hand moved down to her neck, almost breaking the very capability of breath. The world collapsed, the darkness exploded with splashes, waves of pleasure unknown before pierced her whole body. There were a few stronger, then they began to weaken and gradually moved down to the sensation of caressing waves at her bare feet.

Her sensations were coming back... First - breathing... After that – his hands, she could still feel them! Something inside her sank very painfully in the solar plexus and down in her abdomen. Fear. A shiver passed through her body.

"Open your eyes, Sarah".

His voice, it is real! And so overbearing! No, no, no, no ... Just don't open your eyes! And she immediately opened them. He, the Goblin King, bent over her. His glare pinned her, his hands in leather gloves still on her body. Fury on his face.

"How did you know my name, Sarah?"

He said through clenched teeth, obviously restraining himself at great effort.

Reality struck at Sarah as her worst nightmare. Shock, shame, deepest vulnerability and animal fear - all in this one moment. In a desperate jerk she pulled back to the head of the bed, throwing his hands off, her cold fingers clinging to the blanket in an attempt to cover herself, her frightened glance never leaving his face.

The dawn was getting brighter, lightening the room. Jareth took a deep breath, got up and walked up to the window, standing with his back to her, his arms folded. Now Sarah saw only his silhouette against the window. He clearly gave her time to regain herself, so that she could still see him, but not intruding into her personal space even with a look.

The girl covered her face with her hands. How could she have done that?

"I s–summoned y–you?"

She already knew the answer to her question, there were tears frozen somewhere behind her eyes, ready to break out at any moment.

"My name has its magic, very few people know it. I myself have never told it to you".

He didn't move or turn around to her, his voice was calm now.

"So to whom do we owe such a service, Sarah?"

The way he pronounced her name sent chills down her spine.

"I must say I know who, but I want to hear it from you".

Perhaps there really was no sense hiding it. But she remained silent.

"Speak, Sarah, this is not a request".

She swallowed and hugged her blanket tightly.

"Hoggle told me. I did not know ..."

"Of course, you didn't!" the Goblin King snapped, "it' so just like you, Sarah – ignorant, rude, vulgar intervention into areas that you not only do not know, but will never understand in your whole mortal life!"

His rage broke out, he practically yelled.

Suddenly he turned to her, his face calm again, his eyes mocking.

"I promise, this time Hoggle will get his due, and even more," his smile exposed the predatory teeth. He came closer to the bed and lowered on one knee, now too close to the terrified girl.

"And you, Sarah, did your wish come true? The one you were begging me for?" he is waiting for an answer, continuously looking into her eyes.

Sarah felt overwhelmed again, her face flushed with shame, buzzing in her ears, she felt she could lose consciousness. Could she? Please! More than anything, she wanted to go down the drain! Anywhere, to escape from the penetrating gaze, slip through his slender fingers, to dissolve in her own tears...

"Forgive me... This is awful... I, I... " she was about to say she did not know again, but stopped short. It was impossible now to hold back tears, she covered her face with her hands, pulled her knees to her chest and burst out crying.

For a while the Goblin King just waited in silence. Then Sarah felt his hand squeezing her chin, forcing her to lift her face up and meet his gaze. Her tear-streaked face has not lost its beauty - her green eyes became even brighter, lips swollen and looked more sensual. Jareth had great difficulty not to forget about everything and just start admiring her silently.

"We are not finished, I'm still expecting an answer to my question," his voice was cold, his face expressionless.

What does he want? What is the answer she should give him?

"...I don't understand..." She did her best to look anywhere but not into his eyes. Her shoulders were pressed to the high headboard, her head against the wall. She did not notice her own hands reaching up and gently putting her fingers on Jareth's hand, hard as stone on her chin, as if trying to soften him. He noticed. Once they finally met eyes, he took his hand away.

"Sarah, you have called on forces that you had no rights to. You have to be honest with me, it's the least you can do in the circumstances. So, I repeat the question: was your wish satisfied?"

Sarah nodded – yes, and this confused her greatly. But for some reason he still wasn't accepting her answer. Jareth rolled his eyes with impatience, what can be so difficult about it ?

"Listen, little girl, you have to answer my questions clearly, with fully formed phrases. Subject, predicate, and all that, you've been to school, you should know".

Sarah bit her lower lip. Little girl? School? Well it was clear, he wanted to humiliate her even more, to make her talk of all this shame. Well, so be it, after all, she deserved it! She took a deep breath and said, clearly.

"Yes, my wish was satisfied".

"What wish?" The question sounded as harsh and demanding as a whip crack. And just as painful. I deserved this too, Sarah told herself again. He wants to undo me, destroy me completely. Perhaps he was right. After all, if it were him in her place – wouldn't she be mad? If it were him who called for her assistance at such an intimate moment? The thought seemed so absurd and ridiculous to her that she almost giggled. She looked up at him and froze - he did not share her fun, he clearly was at the edge of his patience. I'll do it, she thought determined, so be it.

"My friends from Europe came to see me, we had champagne. After they were gone I went up to my room but could not fall asleep. So I thought that if I... Well..." she has bitten her lip to blood, oh God! Her determination didn't last long...

He sighed.

"Obviously, you know very well how what you were doing to yourself is called, Sarah".

Everything blurred because of the tears in her eyes. Why is he doing this to her? All these questioning, he was talking to her like a teacher to a guilty schoolgirl. She was an adult woman, she had the right to do such things! And that's normal! But of course it is unlikely that she had the right to call him, and on such an occasion. Perhaps she insulted him deadly, and that's why he's so angry ... Now he will receive her confession, and what – execute her?

"I masturbated," she has spoken, again lowering her head and brushing away tears.

"I didn't hear anything. Louder!" his fingers wrapped around her chin again, ordering her to look him in the eyes.

"I can wake up somebody in the house..."

"No one will hear you outside this room, even if you were yelling it out. So?"

"I masturbated," she said louder, desperately hoping that he will not force her to yell it out.

"And how did you come up with the idea of summoning me?" He let go of her chin, but now his hands in the dark-brown gloves laid on her wrists, thin fingers squeezed them, not allowing her to lift her hands up to her face. She remembered how severe these hands were, and how her body reacted to them, as if the pressure of his hands was the trigger to her release.

"I don't know! I was thinking of you, probably, Champagne got to me and I said that aloud," she noticed her hands trembling violently, and now he could feel it too.

"That – what? What were you asking me for, Sarah?"

"Please do not make me say all this!"

"I believe there were other words and thoughts," his eyes drilled through her.

"I was asking you for orgasm".

A sinister grin appeared on the face of the Goblin King.

"It was not that difficult, was it?"

She thought that it was, things just couldn't get any worse. She was mistaken.

"How often do you think of me while masturbating?"

If she could just press herself into the wall, she would have done it now. Oh God! Her voice is almost gone. She wished she were numb indeed.

"Often..."

His eyebrows fly up in surprise, but she got it wrong and quickly added.

"Always".

He was looking at her through half-closed eyes, slightly leaning back, a light smile on his lips.

The verdict, something told her, now there should be the verdict. She was looking at him, terror in her eyes.

"You owe me one wish, Sarah".

With a lightning-quick predator's movement, Jareth squeezed both her wrists with his hand while the other hand grabbed the hair at her neck and pulled up, forcing her to get up to her knees. The blanket that covered her was now slowly sliding down on the bed and onto the floor.

Dawn got into the room through the uncurtained windows, illuminating in the morning haze the mighty Goblin King in fancy armor and his naked captive. Until they both dissolved, leaving a suspension of gold dust in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own anything.)

**Thank you all for your reviews, it's very important for me! Please write more!**

**I will continue, I have a whole plot to finish, it just takes some time to translate and edit.**

**Dear Serena24, thank you so much for the Beta!**

Chapter 2

Sarah closed her eyes tightly. She was trembling violently.  
His flowing cloak wrapped around both of them. She felt the skin and metal parts of his armor on her bare body, felt the swings of gravity as they were transporting into another world. Her wrists in the grip of his fingers became numb.

Soon it was over, she stood barefooted on the hard cold floor. Jareth let her go and stepped back.

The girl opened her eyes. They were in a large hall lit only by a blazing fire of an improbably large fireplace. It was a gloomy, murky night behind the high windows. The distant borders of the hall could not be seen and the walls were lost somewhere in a gloom. But what the girl saw as far as her eyes could see made her shiver in horror. There were heads and bodies of terrible creatures hanging on the stone walls.

Most of them were huge - she even noticed a whole dragon, with the wings, long serpentine tail, armor as sharp as blades. His muzzle was open, showing three rows of long, crooked teeth and a thin forked tongue. On another wall there was the head of a porcine creature with rolled up yellow eyes, broken fangs and large bitten hairy ears. There were lots of different monsters, that Sarah had never even heard of.

But the worst of it all was that there were humans too. Or at least they looked like humans, except for their giant size. All of them looked ugly, dangerous, raptorial, and to complete the scene there was a thin unfamiliar smell, a mixture of magic, death, and something that felt like an animal.

Jareth watched Sarah while she was looking around in shock. Her smooth pale skin flickered in the light of the flames from the fireplace, a fiery glare sparkled in her long dark hair. The girl had a beautiful body, slender and graceful, with feminine curves and high breasts.

"You've grown up. And bloomed".

She gasped and hurried to cover herself with her hands as much as possible. He cocked his head to one side with a smile and pointed his hand to the big hairy skin in front of the fireplace. The girl obediently lowered onto it. Just because it was easier to cover herself this way, and it's warmer near the fire - she tried to justify herself. But she immediately regretted it, realizing that she was again on her knees in front of him.

The situation had worsened further when Jareth made a prompt magical movement and sumonned a high chair upholstered in leather and velvet out of the darkness, and sat down opposite Sarah unceremoniously. Damn! How does he do it? But she would not sit down on the skin bare assed, right?! The fur was quite tough, long and fiery-red...

Ooh God! Lord, no! Her hands burrowed in the tangled strands of wool. She felt like everything inside her turned over, all organs have been mixed and approached to her throat to be cast outward with sobbings. Monster! He killed him! Sweet, kind Ludo...

"It's not your friend, Sarah. I do not hunt in the children's part of the Labyrinth.

"What?... It's not him? Ludo is all right?

"I do not see why it should be different. As far as I know, all your friends continue... being friends", - at the last word he rolled his eyes and made a vague gesture.

Sarah was wiping tears away hurriedly, not forgetting to cover herself with her hands. She thought of asking Jareth for some clothes or even fabric, but stopped herself - that is exactly what he wants. He will not get it, I will not ask him anything. I will sit here naked, damn it!

Goblin King was sitting with his chin on his folded hands and watched with interest the mix of emotions on the girl's face. Thin silver strands of his hair fell over his shoulders and swayed slightly with the warm air from the fireplace. His eyes sparkled with merry twinkles. His mood was clearly improving ...

"Children's part of the Labyrinth? – Her question brought him out of his reverie.

"You don't think you've seen it all, do you?" - He smiled his predatory smile again. - "No adult goblins, no monsters, not a single truly evil creation have I allowed to approach you. Well, maybe the biting fairies, I thought you could have liked them... Here, Sarah" - he gestured around the room - "are the real inhabitants of the Labyrinth, look at them!"

There was something Sarah could not understand - he had been defending her? But why?

"You did this for me?"

"I did EVERYTHING for you." – the answer sounded sharply, but then he suddenly smiled, almost gently, "But what could I do, you were such an innocent little girl!"

He cared for her? He was helping out? Sarah felt rather uncomfortable at such a change. She was silent. He was looking at her and rubbing his finger on his upper lip in thought. The heat from the fire has warmed her, she got accustomed to her nakedness, her fear disappeared, and she glanced furtively at the King of the goblins. He was so incredibly beautiful!

In black and brown goblin armor with the repressed royal regalia, wearing black leather pants and high boots, he would have looked brutal, if not for his long hair, shimmering with light silk, and curlicue owl eyes patterns on his face. How could such a beautiful creature be so dangerous? She imagined him killing all those horrible creatures and felt the heat - perhaps it was the proximity of the open fire ...

"What will happen to me?" - She was the first to speak. He signed deeply.

"I suggest you become my paramour. Since you dream of me that much anyway..."

He smiled again, his eyes twinkle mischievously.

"And if I refuse?" - She lifted her chin proudly.

"Sarah," - he said firmly and she thought that he would threaten her again, like he did five years ago. – "Nothing will happen without your consent," - he smiled again.

There was something wrong about how he said it. Whether the tone, or the look on his face, Sarah could not understand what it was, did not fit to what he was saying. As if there was a trap in this phrase. But somehow she knew that he was not lying to her.

It means, she herself will agree to everything, or what? ...

A chill ran down her spine. This felt like fatality. Something achingly-helpless, the inevitable ... Would she agree? ... Can she refuse? Had he driven her into a trap again?

"Why paramour? Do you have a wife?" She desperately sought a way to salvation.

« Do I look like a family guy? » – his voice was genuine surprise, she made him laugh.

"Shouldn't a king have a queen, a heir?" – Sarah tried her best to find a way out of the trap. It reminded her of the advice in a magazine, how to resist a rapist – talk to him about his family. Foolish advice!

"I don't need an heir, I'm immortal."

"I will never leave my family!"

"I would not ask of it. I will not take your mortal life, Sarah. No one will know that you visit me. Time will stop," - he stretched the last word, enjoying its double meaning.

Her heart sank down. That was it. She always regretted that she had refused him, she will not be able to do again. He had always been the only man in the world for her. How will she go on, if she does not give herself such a chance?

"I'll give you a week to think, and if you agree, you know how to call me," - he frowned, - "just say my name".

The Goblin King rose from his chair and walked over to Sarah.  
"And now it's time to get you back home".

He held out his hand to help her up, put his arm around her shoulders and wrapped his cloak around her. It all was like in a dream, the news that he will take her home destroyed all her defenses.

Once again she felt the change of gravity, but did not close her eyes this time, wondering at the magic eddies around them. She looked up and saw his face in a very different way, so close. In his eyes – expectation and something else, a mixture of promises and threats. She thought that if his gaze was music, it would be a low string melody, squeezing her heart with fear and anguish, like in old movies about vampires.

Her room appeared around them, the dawn just started blazing - they came back straight to the moment when he took her. She did not know what to say. He gently stroke her hair, from the temple to the ear, leaned over and whispered:

"In a week".

Sarah remembered that she was still naked. She sat on the bed and pulled back the blanket, staring unseeingly in front of her.

"And Sarah!" - She was startled by his voice - "Do not do anything like that any more - I want you to come to me hungry!" - He laughed and melted in a golden cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

**Thank you all again for the reviews!**

**Yes, he is awesome! It has nothing to do with me, that's the way he is ;-)**

Chapter 3

If she laid down and just fell asleep right now, it would be so easy to pretend that it was all just a dream ... She would have no decision to take - and he would be so surprised when he learnt that she had completely forgotten about him! It would be so good to teach him a lesson. How can he be so sure of himself, he behaved as if she had already accepted his offer!

Sarah shook her head – she couldn't escape it... Whom am I trying to fool, I will accept, I don't even need a week to understand it.

The girl looked at the clock – no time to sleep, she needed to work out 60 hours of summer practice, and she was anxious to part with it .

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(Three days later)

"What a pretty little model we are having today!" - Redhead Emma wrinkled her nose, rubbing it with a pencil.

"And did they pay him for it? How much?" – Emma had always been good at making funny faces. Sarah tried her best not to laugh. Today, students painted a naked old man laying on a beautifully retracted bed. The old man was bald, paunchy, and completly covered with age spots.

He kept the position rather poorly and occasionally made some unhappy sounds too. Sarah mentally thanked God that she was at the distant corner from the exposition. She wouldn't want to know how he smelled...

"I've read that there was such a meditation called "the meditation on disgusting", - Emma never stop - "You're actually watching at a piece of shit for half an hour..."

"Emma!" - Sarah hissed. Several students turned back at them angrily. Well, at least the teacher, as usual, was chatting with someone from the first row.

"... And after that you take a look around - Whoa! What a beauty!"

Sarah closed her eyes with her hand - oh God! If I don't laugh, she will finally calm down. She picked up a softer pencil and continued drawing.

"Take a good look at the old fellow, Williams!" - Emma whispered close into Sarah's ear, – "this is your chance to finally establish your private life - after him any poor pimply boy of our course will seem to be a prince!"

Sarah put the pencil aside. She's had enough. She has an ace in the hole for her.

"I have a date on Tuesday!"

Emma's jaw dropped. She did not remember anything like this, her friend had never had a date. Everybody had long given up on Sarah.

"Whom?"

"You do not know him. And I need your help, later, we'll talk it over in the cafe."

Now that was really amazing! Emma looked at Sarah with new eyes. But the girl just pointed her to her easel - Draw!

A moment later, both girls were hard at work, but Emma occasionally glanced at Sarah from the corner of her eye.

After a couple of hours they were sitting in a small cafe by the round table, with two cups of freshly brewed Cappuccino on it. They both loved this cafe, Emma always said that it was exactly as in Paris. Emma's father, a famous artist, recently moved his family to France, and the girl was living now in two countries, studied here, but at the slightest opportunity was flying back to Paris.

"So?" - Emma just couldn't wait. - "Who is he?"

"Just an old friend, I did not think we would ever meet again. He is not from here, he is ... from Europe."

"I didn't know you had old friends from Europe."

"Actually, he was the love of my childhood, when I was only fourteen" - Sarah smiled.

"And now that you have met, the old feelings came back to life?" - Emma's voice sounded disbelieving. Child's love... Nonsense...

"I think so ... Actually, that's why I wanted to ask for your help – I think something will happen on Tuesday..."

"Wow! I've never thought I would ever say this to you, but isn't it too soon?"

"I do not know..." - Sarah thought. What could she do? Suggest him dating, like watching movies and going out to dance? Although, maybe he would have agreed to it – as they say, to get to know each other better?...

"And his feelings? Honey, the first time is very important, you must be sure of him."

And here was a catch... – Sarah thought.

"I can't imagine being with anyone else," - Sarah sighed, absently stirring the rich lather of her cappuccino.

In normal circumstances, Emma would have killed her for such a crime against coffee, but now the red-haired was too busy to even notice.

"I've made the decision, Emm, it's no use trying to make me change my mind, you know."

"Do you know that different people ask me how I could even be friends with you?"

"Really, and whom?"

"Well, forget about it. You just always have something on your mind, something of your own and no one can understand it. It's just some strange sort of selfishness."

Emma was gently blowing on the foam of her coffee, trying not to move it, just changing it's shape slightly.

"So, let's start from the beginning. Who is he, what, how did you meet?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, then took Emma's hand.

"I'm sorry, I can not tell you. You're my friend, the closest person to me, but please believe me - I can not. I would like to, but I can not."

Emma frowned, she knew that arguing with Sarah was useless, this girl was as stubborn as a herd of donkeys!

"Well, I do hope he's worth it!"

"Oh, he is!" - Sarah smiled - "He's one of those about whom you say, 'gorgeous man'. I even think that he's far too classy for a girl like me..."

"Don't be silly! So he is older? How much? Married?"

"Yes, older, Hmmm ... I don't know how much (a hundred years? A thousand?). No, not married. He actually said he's not that kind.

"Oh, I know this type! Take it as a transition, don't you dare hope for something more. The more realistic you are now, the easier it will all end up for you."

Emma sipped her coffee with pleasure, the situation was clear to her and she was happy for her friend.

"That's really good, he is experienced, everything will go smoothly!"

"Well about that..." - Sarah was still whirling the spoon in her coffee - "I think he's had a lot of women..."

"If what you say about him is true - don't ever doubt it! Bloody lots of women!" - Emma snapped, when Sarah had not even had time to finish. She didn't doubt, she'd seen them clinging to him there at the ball.

"Well, and I think he's so sophisticated, ... how to say"- Sarah was confused - "he needs a top class, ... and I'm afraid that I'm just not relevant, here."

"Oh dear girl, you have nothing to worry about - you're unbelievably beautiful! You'll be a top class, even if you come out of a dirty bog all covered with mud!" - Both girls giggled and Sarah was thinking about one particular stinking bog.

She finally started her coffee.

"I want to look cool on Tuesday, help me, you know how to do it" - Sarah asked seriously.

Emma broke into a satisfied smile "You have asked the right person, dear!" - she looked at Sarah business–like, "We have many things to do – we'll go according to a plan."

She gave Sarah an appraising look.

"First, epilation."

"Oh, no," - said Sarah.

"Oh, yeah. A posh guy would never appreciate a hairy girl, believe me."

Sarah bit her lower lip. Now it bothered her that he had already seen her "hairy". And while the prospect of hair removal was not pleasing her at all, Emma was still right - a girl must take good care of her appearance.

Seeing surrender on her friend's face, Emma continued - "Then manicure and pedicure, hair ..."

"What about hair?"

"... Oh, forget about it. You'll just wash and comb. This was the point from my own plan for a date preparation - she winked at Sarah, adjusting her mop of red hair. We'll go to the salon tomorrow, and today, it's shopping time! We'll need to buy some clothes for you, or do you already have something for going out?

"I have no money for it now", - Sarah shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll become a fairy godmother for your first date and lend you as much as necessary – you will return it when you can."

"Oh, Emm, no need – I don't think we will go anywhere. We probably will go straight to ... the hotel.

"Oh yeah! Bullshit! If we speak about one and the same type, he will not fall as low as to drag you straight into a bed, especially at your first time. He will take you to a romantic date, for sure.

"He doesn't know about the first time."

"He does. The issue is closed".

Sarah sighed, they were two stubborn donkeys, and definitely deserved each other.

Then there was shopping – amazing for Emma and agonizing for Sarah, which resulted in dozens of packages and bundles littered into her room. Almost the whole next day the girls spent at the beauty salon, and Sarah had to admit that in the company of her best friend she could tolerate it rather easily.

Usually she did not like such places, she got terribly bored while doing her nails, and she always felt horror remembering her first experience of epilation. But in the company of a laughing Emma, all seemed just a bit of fun.

On Sunday evening, Emma left to Paris, lamenting that she could not personally see Sarah off to her first date. She had to come back in two weeks to continue the practice, and Sarah vowed to behave well, and tell her everything she could. Knowing Sarah, it was foreseen that there will not be much.

Sarah spent Monday morning at the Art School library, and in the afternoon Karen took the whole family, including father, Sarah and little Toby, to visit her grandmother in a nursing home. They returned late at night and not in the best mood.

Tuesday was surprisingly fast and hectic. First was the drawing practice, then Sarah was taking Toby to the swiming pool. After dinner, she complained of a headache and said that she'll go to bed early. She took a shower, dryed her hair thoroughly. Finally, she was alone in her room, Sarah sat down at the mirror, combing her long, heavy strands of dark brown hair. If there had been any doubts that still remained, they all finally disappeared.

Actually, it was in Sarah' nature - she was never tormented by doubts after the decision had already been taken.

"Today I will call him" - she said to herself in a quiet voice, as if to test the idea in reality. It sounded quite normal, almost ordinary. She could not understand what exactly frightened her that much just a week ago. He's as beautiful as a god, he is everything she ever wanted, and now they would finally be together.

He was no longer the villain from a fairy tale, she now knows that he had protected her when she was a stubborn teenager and ran through the Maze. He was indeed generous to her. And he has not taken advantage of the situation either then nor now, though he could, after all he himself said that she owed him a wish – Sarah realized that it was not mere words. The Goblin King proposed to her and she will take it – will come to him of her own free will.

She was nervous, the very first date is very exciting, isn't it? An hour later, Sarah was ready. She put on a silk dress, sleeveless, knee-length, with the shimmering colours of pastel milk and pale purple patterns, there was a beautiful low-cut neckline. The dress fit to her figure, but still was comfortable, with a free silhouette.

The dress was complemented by cream ballet flats. Sarah did not dare to put on the shoes that Emma picked up for her - crazily beautiful pumps on unrealistic heels, she could not walk in them anyway. She thought that those shoes would be out of place in the castle of Goblin King.

Lightly touching her lips with gloss, and her long fluffy eyelashes with mascara, she smiled shyly at her reflection in the mirror. The innocence itself. The complete look of a virgin to the slaughter!

Sarah came to the middle of the room, took a deep breath, and called.

"Jareth."

Her voice sounded hoarse. She swallowed, looked around the room. Nothing happened.

Behind her, the Goblin King took a step and was now close to her. His gloved hands held over her bare arms down, from shoulder to elbow, hugging her. He bent his head to her, his lips touching her ear. Voice low and quiet, he said:

"My little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

**Thank you all again for the reviews!**

**wishfulliving89 - Funny, that's what they ask me every time with the Russian text - after every chapter - why end there? and then they tell me I'm a sadist - but i'm not! it's just because of words quantity and a new scene coming.)))) **

**I have already 11 chapters written)))) and by the way - a warning - with the next one - chapter 5 will start some sex and bdsm, and there will also be horror in the later chapters.**

Chapter 4

Sarah came to the middle of the room, took a deep breath, and called.

"Jareth."

Her voice sounded hoarse. She swallowed and looked around the room. Nothing happened.

Behind her, the Goblin King took a step and was now close to her. His gloved hands held over her bare arms, from shoulder to elbow, hugging her. He bent his head to her, his lips touching her ear. His voice low and quiet:

"My little girl." – he closed his eyes for a moment.

Sarah froze. It felt as if his hand gripped her heart, so tightly that it could crush - she did not move ... Her eyes froze, her mouth was slightly open, her breathing stopped. The forgotten fear returned. Suddenly, everything stopped. Jared pulled away and walked around her.

What was happening?...

"You are so beautiful!" - His eyes were glowing with tenderness.

The girl blinked. His words sounded from far away. Sarah put her hands up to her chest, trying to calm down the painful beating of her heart. She was breathing again, everything was normal.

"I did not expect to see you in a dress. As far as I remember - you always, always wear jeans". - He jokingly lamented, throwing his hands to his face.

"So this dress is - for me?"

... How did he know that she always wears jeans? ... She looked at the Goblin King - he stood with his head on one side, clearly enjoying her.

He was in a white loose shirt, dark brown leather vest and black pants with the same gloves and high riding boots. The girl's glance slipped down his smooth muscular chest in a low-cut shirt, and a mischievous smile appeared on Jareth's lips.

"...I'm not sure that you will be comfortable in it, my precious. But there is no time for changing." He held out his hand.

"Come."

She silently took his hand and he pulled her close and hugged her waist. A light and very pleasant smell came from him, it was nothing she knew, tart and fresh, but with a touch of something predatory like in that hall with the stuffed monsters. Sarah felt that he was looking at her, but did not dare to raise her eyes at him. The open collar of his shirt was right in front of her face. She noticed a massive time–blackened metal pendant on his chest.

The flashes of magic illuminated the room, followed by the familiar variations of gravity and Sarah suddenly felt the salty smell of the sea. Jareth let her out of his hands, and she took a few steps, looking around.

They stood on a rocky seashore, in front of them a huge sun in all its purple glory was setting over the horizon. The sky was blazing with fire. The sea looked completely black, and only a giant fireball, reflected on the surface with sparks of flame, was slowly immersing in the boiling water.

"I have stopped the sunset for you. Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous..." - Sarah whispered. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

She looked back and saw the castle towering far away on the sharp cliffs - Sarah recognized the castle beyond the Goblin City, now she was looking at it from the other side. The brick walls of the Labyrinth went down the rocks in a curlicue pattern and disappeared deep into the sea.

The setting sun's highlights were playing on the masonry, the stone walls bathed in waves. Whether a maze had gone deep into the sea, or the sea had engulfed a part of the maze, the girl did not know, but she was enchanted by the beauty of the sight.

Jareth took her hand and led her to the sea - there, at the edge of the waves was a huge black horse. He almost merged with the dark water, and his feet were stepping impatiently. He was taller and stronger than all the horses Sarah had ever seen. His skin reminded of a metal, liquid mercury, sparkling and flowing. He was unbelievably beautiful.

The girl reached out to stroke his powerful neck, but Jareth quickly intercepted her arm and strictly shook his finger. He pulled up his stirrups and jumped into the saddle with a predatory grace. Then his strong hands lifted Sarah onto the horse. When the Goblin King seated her in front of him, sideways, she just gasped.

"Comfortable?" – He asked.

..._Not really_, – she thought, but just nodded and squirmed, trying to get comfortable. His hand was on her waist, hugging her tightly, never before had they been so close to each other. A blush flushed on the girl's face, her heart was pounding desperately. So here it is, the romance by the Goblin King, she thought, recalling Emma's words...

"Sarah," - he said, bending down to her, - "no matter what happens, you are always safe with me. Please remember, I will never harm you."

He made a sharp movement and a sonorous neigh broke the silence of the night, they took off. The horse flew rapidly over the ground, touching it only occasionally, when changing direction. Then they turned and were flying over the sea for some time.

He would gain height, and then lower back to the water so that the sparks under his hoofs scattered in all directions. Sarah felt with all of her body the strong aftershocks of his tense muscles and the heat emanating from him, sensed his pungent smell, his noisy breathing.

Jareth behind her was slightly moving in sync with the horse, guiding it with his own intention and effort. His cloak was fluttering in the wind, the girl's dark hair intertwined with his ash-blond strands.

Sarah was practically pressing herself into him, seizing his arm with her fingers, her face in his neck. The wind was whistling so loudly that she could not hear any other sound, but she felt that the Goblin King was laughing.

Having rounded the cliffs by the sea, they rushed again to the dry land, rising higher and higher. The Labyrinth appeared before Sarah in all its mysterious glory, the countless corridors stretching to the horizon. It was enormous, it never ended. The full moon lit the land as if trying to catch up the stopped time.

Just like the set sun the moon seemed to be incredibly big. The large and small craters were clearly visible on its surface, it was hanging low over the ground. The first small stars that have already appeared in the sky seemed pale and remained unnoticed next to her. The blue light of the moon painted the Labyrinth's walls with stained blue-gray and purple shades. Distant islands of forests, mountains, and some buildings were lost in the maze. The girl was examining the magnificent scenery eagerly.

She'd been missing it so much for all those years, she doubted that the fairy–tale had ever been in her life! Five years ago she was running somewhere down there in order to save Toby, among the countless walls. Somewhere down there her friends still were...

Soon they turned back to the castle, completing the loop. The speed decreased. The flight became smoother. Goblin King's hand slipped up from her waist to her chest, caressing her through the thin silk of the dress. His warm lips whispered something to her, kissing her temple, her forehead, her hair line.

She could not hear his words - there was buzzing in her ears. Sarah's face was burning. Her arms and legs were feeble and languid, the heat was rising in her abdomen and chest.

They stopped at the walls of the castle, Jareth gently lowered her to the ground and dismounted. Sarah looked at him with shining eyes. Her hair was matted, her cheeks burned with a feverish glow. He hugged her and felt her trembling.

"Are you cold?" - His voice was low and gentle.

She shook her head - no. Then he smiled and pulled her closer to him, stroking his hand over her hair.

"You are not saying much tonight, you know..."

She had nothing to say, she was happy. She desired what was to happen that night with all her heart.

Goblin King leisurely stroked his fingertips over the smooth skin of her breasts in the cutout neckline, rising up to her neck, her chin, grabbing it and lifting it up towards his face. She realized that he was going to kiss her. The night had deepened, the sky above him was glowing with billions of stars. His face approached her, his lips touched hers softly, then more demanding, harder, deeper, his tongue explored her inside. The girl trembled in his arms, her eyes closed.

The magic started spinning around them – they were transporting again.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

**Thank you all again for the reviews! I need them so much! I'm answering at the end of this chapter.**

**Warning: just a little bit of bdsm and a very very tiny bit of horror in this chapter - baby steps to warm up for the future chapters)))**

Chapter 5

When he broke the kiss, she opened her eyes and saw hundreds of burning candles around her. Big high candles on multilevel stands of wrought iron filled the room. It reminded her of a field of high grass – hundreds and hundreds of burning candles. They warmed the air, the flickering lights filled the space. In the middle of the candle field there was a giant sized bed, embellished with richly embroidered bedspreads. At the four corners of the bed were carved columns, crowned by the luxurious royal canopy.

She passed the aisle between the candles up to the bed. Sarah shivered when she felt Jareth undoing the long zipper on the back of her dress. His hands lead the dress down and it fell around her feet in a soft wave. The girl made a step forward, freeing herself from the dress and the ballet shoes - leaving on only a lacy pale milky color set - bra and panties. She turned around and was surprised to see that the Goblin King had changed his clothes.

He wore soft gray pants that were fitting very tightly and sitting very low on his hips and a widely open cream shirt, his usual gloves of the finest leather on his hands. His body was unusually slender, with a beautiful pattern of muscles - like a predator, she thought, or a fairy elf ... He's the one who should be invited to pose for a drawing practice, Emma would definitely approve - Sarah smirked at such thoughts.

Goblin King suddenly grabbed her by the hair, throwing her head back sharply.

"So you're having fun?" - He whispered into her ear.

"You are so quick to forget everything, Sarah!"

The contrast was so unexpected that she did not even try to defend herself. With his second hand, he tore off her underwear, first the bra, and then her panties. It was as if they just fell into pieces in his fingers. Sarah suddenly got realy upset, this set cost her more than all her other clothes all together!

"You will come to me with no clothes, if I need it, I will dress you myself," - he said as if he has read her thoughts.

...If I still have any desire to come to you again!- she thought angrily.

He looked at her in surprise, then suddenly smiled widely.

"It seems to me that you have learnt nothing, girl!"

He raised his hand and with a subtle movement a crystal clear sphere appeared in it. Sarah's eyes widened. She staggered back to the bed, and on the bed, all the way, continuously staring at Jareth, shaking her head - Don't ...

With an arrogant smile, he made a carefull gesture, gracefully opening his hand in her direction - the ball flew smoothly through the air straight to the girl.

She watched it approaching her, slowly and foreboding, and again felt her heart in the grip of fear.

The candles' flame was stretching up to the ball while it was flying over them. The fabric canopies and covers, braided cords and golden fringes rose up to it, as if attracted by a magnet. When it finally hung over the girl's head and burst just like a soap bubble, falling apart into small splashes - everything came to life. The flame of the candles flared up and merged together to form a high wall of fire.

The bed swayed beneath Sarah with powerful waves, not letting her rise up, the canopy folds whipped the air, cutting off any way to escape. The thick golden cords crawled to her like wriggling snakes and wrapped around her. She screamed.

All was quiet again. She was breathing heavily, her arms high above her head, her whole body restrained, legs spread apart widely. Oh God...

"Such a beautiful view," - his voice was soft, quiet, coming from aside.

He moved closer, bent over her, his eyes staring at her face with warm tenderness. His hands stroke her hair, then wrapped around her head, gently. She felt his hot breath on her skin - he was covering her face with weightless kisses. Tears appeared in her eyes and he kissed them tenderly off with his lips.

"Don't be scared, it's all for you, my love. I promised you, with me you are always safe. You have nothing to fear.

He was speaking to her gently, softly, almost in a whisper, his lips lightly touching her face.

"Do you believe me?"

She nodded - yes. She must be insane...

"Close your eyes, girl."

Sarah closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers - he kissed her so slowly, sensually, his tongue caressed her - she did not respond to his kiss, she was accepting it.

His hands in the thinnest leather were touching her breasts, gradually increasing the pressure, squeezing them, and then his strong fingers closed on her nipples, sweet pain pierced through her. She jerked, uttering a barely audible hoarse moan. The golden cords that constrained her pulled tight, digging into her skin.

"Be quiet, and do not move" - he smiled, in his warm voice – only tenderness.

His hands slid further down her body, his lips were kissing her lower - his caresses were a fine line between pleasure and pain - too sweet, too strong, too painful. She was afraid of his hands and lips, and craved them. With a great effort Sarah held back moans escaping from her chest. It took all her energy not to move, as he had ordered.

She felt the tension vibrating in her every muscle, the pulsating energy overcrowding, she knew that she could explode at any moment. But each time he skillfully stopped her, pulling away just a second before her orgasm, and not resuming until her breathing calmed down. Then it started all over again.

Finally Jareth moved to her legs, his hands slowly stroking her inner thighs. She shuddered and froze, she almost stopped breathing. Now his fingers were – there. He was opening her to her limits, to the pain, as if he were trying to turn her inside out. Suddenly she felt his scorching breath. She was shaking, her lungs were cramping, she panted.

He let go of her again.

"Please..." - She begged, anything ... Let him finally kill her...

"Shh... Too early ... Just a little bit more..." – Goblin King was stroking her matted wet hair, gently kissing her forehead, covered with tiny beads of sweat, and her tightly shut eyes with the diamonds of tears in the corners ...

This time it took Sarah particularly long to come back to herself, he waited patiently. When she calmed down, her lips parted in an attempt to say something to him, but he gently pressed his fingertips to her lips:

"Be quiet, almost there..." - His soft voice caused a new wave of tremors in her body. She was not herself anymore, he was bringing her to desperate madness, she could hardly remember her own name...

Once again, his hands were on her hips, again there was the pain caused by his fingers, as if tearing her in half, and his breath, at the center of the pain. His tongue slid over the wet folds, spiraling closer and closer to the tiny spot. His mouth closed on her – first, his lips, and then - his teeth...

She was screaming and wriggling on the bed, she could not hold back any longer, he could no longer restrain her from it, she was already beyond the point of no return.

"Look at me, Sarah!" - Jareth's voice was loud and overbearing. She opened her eyes and saw him naked, beautiful, kneeling in front of her, ready to enter her.

Yes! Please, yes!...

A stabbing pain shot through her. Her body was shaking in convulsions, that finally released into sobs. Tears, restrained for so long, poured from her eyes.

She lost consciousness and soared high over the candle field, over the castle and the sea, over the endless Labyrinth - up to the huge Moon calling her, to the distant galaxies shining at her. She was free, she was - love...

...It's warm. It's very wet, she is all wet. Long wet hair cling to her back and shoulders... Strong hands are holding her, rocking her gently like a baby. She rises and he is helping her to sit down. She stares at his face in amazement:

"I love you..."

"I know" - he smiles at her - "and I love you, Sarah. You did so well..."

She frowns - what is he talking about? ... Probably it does not matter, she is so happy! Again, she frowns:

"But what about you?"

"Everything in its time. I always get what is mine." - he is grinning broadly. - "It's time for you to go home."

She does not understand - why? She doesn't want to go home, she feels like she's home here, with him. Sarah froze - it's him who doesn't want her to stay...

He easily picks her up and lays her down on the bed in her room - she hadnt even noticed the movement. Jareth carefully covers her with a blanket, kisses her wet hair parted in the middle.

"Sleep now, you need your rest. I will come for you in three days, at midnight," - he cocked his head to one side with a smile, mischievous sparkles in his amazing eyes - "and remember - no clothes!"

_**HachimansKitsune, I love you! I adore your mind and courage! ))You are actually the reason I'm writing this. I never thought it's possible to do such things, before I read your fics. I'm trying to get beyond my own limits with it. I've already managed to do it, i hope you'll see in later chapters...))**_

_**I desperately try not to steal from you and do it quite the other way, but it seems to me I'm unconsiously doing it sometimes. ((((in the very begining, for sure, and not only there) that's not my fault, that's your influence...**_

_**Thank you so much again! you are the best!))**_

_**wishfulliving89, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one, and the next chapter is almost ready :-)**_

**_I-m-A-War, I'm happy that you like the story. Doing my best to update as soon as possible )) thank you!_**


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

Chapter 6

Covered with a pale blue disposable diaper sheet, in a room tiled in matte white, with bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling and a few cabinets of medical instruments and drugs along the wall, Sarah sat on the high gynecological chair, waiting for the doctor. Her last hope.

"Miss Williams?" - the doctor, a woman of about 40, came in with some papers in her hand. Sara nodded.

"I've had unprotected sex..." - the girl said, watching the doctor putting on thin transparent gloves.

"When?"

"Uh..." - Sarah thought she could not say 'yesterday', time stopped, so she must add... How many hours?... - "Yesterday morning." - She finally said.

"Well," - the doctor looked at her watch. - "It's OK, we still have time for the emergency contraception." She walked over to Sarah and put her hands under the sheet. Sarah frowned and looked away. Contraception was the last thing she was worrying about right now...

"Try to relax."

That's easy to say! – Sarah tried to breathe slowly and deeply, and focused on this. Suddenly she jumped up, and gave a short high-pitched sound.

The doctor raised her eyebrows and looked at Sarah over the sheet, frowning. She removed her hands and went to the desk, taking off the gloves and throwing them into the waste basket. Sarah bit her lip - she already knew what she would hear. Oh Lord, please, not this...

"You're still a virgin, Miss Williams. This can happen if the penetration was incomplete."

Tears were beginning to well in her eyes... The penetration was anything but incomplete!

It was huge, it went all the way deep into her, she will remember it for the rest of her life..

And none of this has ever happened... When she woke up in the morning, her clothes – her silk dress, the ballet shoes, even the lace underwear – it was all there, hanging on a chair in her room, as if she herself had undressed and put them there before going to sleep. She carefully examined her wrists and ankles – there must have been marks caused by the cords – but there was nothing... Nothing ever happened...

"...However, this does not negate the need for contraception," – the doctor continued.

The girl slipped down the chair and began to dress. It was all like in a dream. The doctor offered her a pill and she took it mechanically, then drank a couple of sips of water from a plastic glass. The doctor was still telling her something about hormonal contraception, putting some papers into her hand.

"...Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you, everything is OK... I have to go home..."

Sarah rushed out of the room. The woman just shook her head in perplexity.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sarah did not remember how she got home. Fortunately, the house was empty - no one has met her on her way up the stairs to the second floor. Restraining her sobs with great effort, she burst into her room, slamming the door behind her, and leaned back onto it. She slowly went down on to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She has lost her mind. She sees what does not exist, and never did... She had dreamed of fairy love so much and for so long that her sick subconscious made her befuddled, replaced the real life with a game of imagination.

Today she lost both her mind and her beloved... At that thought Sarah felt miserable, she curled sobbing on the floor by the door. Still she needed to try to call him, the bitter truth is better than the unspoken hope ... But she was too scared to even try... Whether she would hear only silence in response - thinking of this was unbearable, or he would still appear, but she will know that he was created by her own twisted mind...

"Jareth..." – she called timidly.

"What's the matter?" - his voice was cold and passionless.

The Goblin King was standing in front of her, his hands behind his back. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran up to him, clung to him, putting her arms around his waist. He didn't move, not a slightest change on his stone face.

"I was afraid you didn't exist..." - She sobbed.

His smell, his warmth, his voice - he's here, even if it's just a game of her imagination, the main thing - he is here.

"I have no time for your hysterics, Sarah - Jareth looked away. She was choked. She lowered her arms and stepped back. What?... Oh, of course, he just doesn't know anything! She needed to explain it all to him! The girl paused, choosing the words carefully - something prompted her that he would not let her say a lot.

"I was at the doctor..."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then crossed the room and sat down on her bed.

"So what?" - His face inscrutable.

Sarah realized that he would listen to her now.

"She said I'm still a virgin..."

He stared at her, dumbfounded, then suddenly burst out laughing, his head thrown back.

What? Sarah could not understand, what does that mean?...

"Poor little Sarah!" - Smiling widely, he opened his arms, inviting her. She came up to him, warily.

"It's my protection," - he took her on his lap. - "The Labyrinth is very dangerous, the place is wild and cruel. I put a protection spell on you, and no matter what happens in the Labyrinth, you will always come home safe and sound. I cannot risk you, you know?" - He cocked his head to one side, smiling. His eyes were shining. - "And I had no idea that there would be... a damage which would have to be retained. He again was laughing loudly and contagiously. She could not resist it and joined him, laughing softly.

Then suddenly she remembered.

"But my clothes, they are here and all like new!"

"I sent them back to you, I've noticed you upset."

"So, it's all right then? I'm not crazy, and I did not invent you?..."

"Do you really think your imagination is that good?" - He looked at her seriously again. It was the most amazing argument! And oddly enough, it seemed to Sarah the most convincing. But what an ego!

"I need a proof." - She said firmly. – "And I don't want to be a virgin."

"The only way is to do it here, not in the Labyrinth. Though..." - He smiled broadly, mischievous twinkles in his eyes, - "I'm having a great temptation to leave everything as it is. Each night - the first..."

"No way!"- She jumped to her feet, her fists clenched.

"Well, well," - he sighed pretending disappointment, and smiled again: – "So that's what we'll do in a couple of days then..." – He stood up, as if to leave.

"No!" - She was afraid that he would dissolve in the air again, leaving her alone with her unresolved doubts. - "Right now. Here."

He spun around to her:

"You dare telling me what to do? - His voice was quiet, ominous.

She froze, waiting for what he would do, ready to run at any moment. But he remained motionless, only his eyes burnt her through and through. His chin was proudly raised, his jaws pressed together tightly, his bottom lip protruding. The very look of him was challenging her. He waited.

Sarah looked at him puzzled - and finally understood. She slowly knelt down. A barely visible shadow of a smile flashed on the face of the Goblin King. But the girl has seen it.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

* * *

Chapter 7

He was silent. Sarah was afraid to look at him, she was sitting quietly on the floor, her legs tucked under her.

With a sharp gesture Jareth took off his cloak and tossed it aside. There was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, and a crystal ball rolled up to Sarah. She stared at it in horror, but did not move. The ball touched her knees, there came a bustling clap, and thick blue smoke poured around her. When it promptly cleared, she found that all her clothes were gone, she was naked again. Sarah shivered.

"I think we need to clarify something, Sarah" - The Goblin King said, his voice cold and unemotional. She cringed, why did he always scare her?...

"I haven't given you the right at any time to summon me, have I?" - He came up to her, accompanied by a rhythmic sound. She listened to the staccato clatter, but was too afraid to look up. Her knees clenched, her hands clutched around her shoulders, she leaned forward.

"I was afraid that I would never see you again... I called my friends in the mirror, but they never came..."

"I've been too generous, allowing them all to even come to you that evening," - he snapped. - "With me it's quite another case, Sarah."

Something tough propped her chin, forcing her head high - Jareth set to her face the end of a black leather tight riding crop.

Its handle was designed as a small glass sphere in a slim silver hand, at the other end there was a soft leather triangle. Sarah swallowed. Will he beat her?...

"And you were imprudent enough to challenge my decision."

The rhythmic sound came again, and now she could see that he was knocking the crop on top of his high boot.

"Connect your hands behind your back," - she felt the touch of the crop, it was drawing a line along her spine starting at her neck.

The girl linked her hands behind her back, grabbing the wrist of one hand with the fingers of the other.

The gloved hands stroked her collarbones and shoulder blades, gently pressing to straighten her. She was shaking, her breathing shuddered. The position which he gave her, exposed her breasts as if on display. It was noon, sunlight filled the room, Sarah felt like a patient on a brightly lit surgical table.

"Spread your knees."

She looked up at him in fear. There was no emotion on his face, it was a mask. A moment later, the toe of his shiny polished boot was between her knees, pushing them apart.

"Do it!"

The girl spread her knees apart.

"Wider, or I will spread them, and it will hurt!"

She spread as wide as she could, and felt herself open - there. Damn you, Emma, and damn that epilation !... Now she was shaking violently, and she knew it was evident to him. Oh Lord...

"Remember, Sarah, don't you dare call me on a whim."

In a lightning movement of the crop through the air, the leather triangle landed neatly on her right nipple. Sarah jumped as if stung. Her face contorted in pain, her lower lip trembled, tears came to her eyes. Noticing that she was about to burst into tears, he sank to his knees, his hands started to stroke and caress her hair.

"You should believe me" - his voice was quiet again, he looked at her face, his head was tilted slightly to one side, his eyes smiling.

"Have I not given you everything that you wanted? Were not you happy with me? Weren't you flying?"

She winced. She was flying... The huge moon, ease and freedom... How does he know that she was flying?...

"Do not fight it, Sarah. Surrender to me, and I will make you fly again" - he whispered, wiping the tears on her cheeks with his gloved hands.

She nodded, her eyes dry, she was gazing at him with hope. He held her by the waist with one hand, the other hand on her neck. Jareth pulled her closer to him, the girl's hands laid on his shoulders, and their lips met. He kissed her wildly, hard, demanding. As if trying to draw on her soul and giving his own in return.

She could never even imagine such a kiss - the whole world around them swirled, billions of tiny silver sparkles ran up her spine, over her head, out of her neck, electrifying and lifting her hair up, spilling around, evaporating upwards, making her body almost weightless. He hungrily caressed her neck, breasts, back and thighs. Her legs were still spread wide, now they pushed against his tights in black leather pants. Sarah felt his hand between her legs.

Why is he wearing these gloves all the time?...

He was exploring her, devouring her with his mouth, intruding into her most secluded places with his long slender fingers, breaking all taboos and barriers. She moaned softly, her chest was shaking with spasms. The girl heard the squelching sounds from where his fingers lorded over her, she was unbelievably wet.

He picked her up off the floor and set her on his lap so that her knees hugged him around the waist. Holding her with his hand he loosened the laces on his leather pants, where usually there should be a zipper. Sarah held her breath, her mouth fell open. He was magnificent. She could not look away, he was the center of everything - power, might, magic, strength, and even some terrible threat. She remembered how painful the first time was and froze with fear.

Jareth lifted her up, so as to push her onto himself. But his strong hands continued to hold her in the air.

"Sarah, don't close your eyes. Look at me." - He gazed at her intently.

"Give me your pain, all of it, I need it."

His hands slowly let go of her, and she slid down with the help of her own weight. Her eyes never closed, she never looked aside, continuously staring into his incredible eyes.

When the pain exploded in her and she screamed, Jareth squeezed the girl tightly in his arms, his eyes absorbing her. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing heavy and ragged.

They remained still for a while. Sarah felt a sickening overfilling, and although the pain gradually subsided, she badly wanted to jump up and get rid of him. But now he was holding her tightly, not allowing her to even move.

Then the Goblin King lifted the girl while still remaining in her, and put her back on the floor. Clutching her wrists above her head in an iron grip and pressing her down with his body, he began to move slowly. The pain came back, but now there wasn't his saving stare. She closed her eyes, wriggling, somewhere between consciousness and fainting. The pain came in waves, approaching and moving away, pouring within her body, shaking it, causing it to vibrate.

The tempo increased, and she was not resisting anymore. His lips found hers, Jareth was kissing her, hard, and she accepted his violent kiss as a blessing, with trembling. She bent to him, her fingers gently caressed his strong hands gripping her wrists. Everything he did, suddenly became the most beautiful and desirable for her. She opened her eyes in surprise and met his gaze. He keenly peered at her face, at her eyes shining with love.

He embraced her tightly, his face close to hers, frantically, as if in despair.

"My precious girl..."

Trembling wave went through his body, moving into her, growing, becoming a hard hitting, convulsions. He groaned, making a sound that in other circumstances would have frightened her – hoarse screech, a howl of a mortally wounded beast. The sound was vibrating in her with multiple echoes in her bodies, knocking on her spine, filling her ears with deaf noise.

She was losing her balance, falling down as if through the floor, there was throbbing in her head, her arms and legs shaking by themselves. And then she felt herself soaring into the air...

* * *

**I'm feeling like I was writing into an empty space. Vulnerable and disappointed. I see you are reading, but why the silence? **

**Sorry, guys, but I will not update without reviews any more.**

**lisabit**, thank you!))))))


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and please keep on writing your precious reviews – I'm addicted to them, I will not update without them. **

* * *

Chapter 8

They spent together the rest of the day. He was gentle and even touching with her. Sarah wondered how could he be so different - he frightened her, never in her life had she felt such terror and panic as with him, and then he suddenly became incredibly gentle and caring.

They sat and talked, she asked and the Goblin King willingly told her about the Labyrinth, its lands and inhabitants - about the warrior goblins and the obliging brownies, the mighty giants and the fire dragons of the Great and Small Highlands. About the peaceful small folks living at the north of the maze, along the Hermits' Valley, and the incredible creatures that inhabited the Dark Sea, bathing the western edges of the Labyrinth with its waters.

About the mortal people, that remained forever in its walls, and the immortal race of the proud Faes, about the beautiful tiny elves and the evil porcine orcs. He told her that the Labyrinth was created by the High Gods to be a test for the lost souls, and that the maze changed itself for each runner. He loved his country - when he spoke of it, his eyes were glittering, his voice was full of pride and greatness. Sarah listened with her lips parted, holding her breath.

Then he moved on to the stories of various incidents from the life of his subjects - those were funny and joyful stories, Sarah did not expect this from him. Jareth was an amazing storyteller! He walked around the room, portraying the inhabitants of his kingdom, building faces and gesturing emotionally. The girl was sitting on the bed, wrapped in a thin blanket, and laughing heartily. And he definitely enjoyed her laughter.

It was already evening, darkness spread behind the windows. Sarah heard her parents and Toby come home, but they seem to have completely forgotten about the girl's existence - no one called her or knocked on her door.

"They will not remember about you tonight" - Jareth said, he smiled enigmatically, there were mischievous twinkles in his multi-colored eyes. He walked over to her and unwrapped the blanket.

He made love to her – slowly, passionately, gently. She always felt his attention, as if everything he did was for her alone, as if he did not take anything for himself. The look of his extraordinary eyes never left her - every time she opened her eyes, returning to the reality from her blissful oblivion, his gentle gaze was on her. The girl was confused, she wanted him to enjoy it as she did.

Then they were laying on her bed, over the blanket. She - naked again, he - in his gray breeches of soft fabric and a shirt open to the waist. Surprisingly, his clothes were changing depending on his mood. The girl remembered that when he appeared in her room, he was wearing the goblin armor, oh yeah, and the leather pants with lace...

He was looking thoughtfully at her face, lying on his side, his head propped on his hand, his other hand on her stomach, the slender fingers barely touching – drawing something around her navel.

"Why are you always dressed?" – She asked playfully.

"I am the King, I'm not to run around naked," – he smiled broadly. – "It suits you more".

The girl blushed with embarrassment. She seemed to have forgotten about that - it did not seem strange anymore that she was naked - it was strange that he was dressed.

"It's an old habit, caused by war - the King should always be ready to act and not to lose precious time for dressing..."

"And the gloves? Why don't you take them off?"

He shook his head.

"They are for your own safety, Sarah. There is Goblins' magic in my hands, the combat magic. I got it when I ascended the throne" – he smiled sadly, as if remembering something.

"And since then you never took off your gloves?" - She touched his hand at her belly with her fingertips.

"Why, I do take them off. At hunt, or battle. Or torture." - He looked at her seriously and strictly. Her eyes widened as she removed her hand and looked away.

Damn! Something inside her responded to his words. Don't you dare think about it ...

"We are constantly at war with someone, Sarah. All's fair in war."

"Yes, I know... In love and war, they say ..." - She was biting her index finger's nail thoughtfully. He smiled wider, watching her, shaking his head in amazement.

"Come here" - he pulled her close to him and said in a low whisper - "You'll get to know my hands, I promise you. You still have so much to learn, little Sarah..." – He embraced her, his gloved hands slid over her naked body. Something painfully squeezed inside her. The fear again.

"...Why are you doing this? I know you're purposefully scaring me..."

He took a deep breath and let go of her, then leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"... So that you remember who I am. You keep trying to forget."

"You want to scare me away?" - She frowned.

"I want you to have no illusion about me."

"What kind of illusion?" - She could not help but ask, but she already regretted the question. She had a premonition of something inevitable and irreversible, as if he would tell her something that would change everything...

He stood up and walked to the window, then turned around and remained there, leaning against the wall, his arms folded on his chest.

"I told you that the Labyrinth is savage and cruel, inhabited by terrible creatures and hideous monsters. Well, Sarah, the most dangerous of all these creatures is me." - His face twisted in a bitter smile.

"It's not true..."

"You see, you are still struggling not to notice it. And I'm struggling to restrain myself." - He chuckled - "I've even put that protection on you."

"Why have not you figured out that no one and nothing can be a danger to you when you're with me - no one but me? I'm evil, Sarah. Many hundreds of years have made me like this." She shook her head in despair, she refused to accept it.

"I love you, I believe that you will not harm me."

"You have no idea of what you are talking about, Sarah!" - there was pain in his voice. Then the face of the Goblin King changed to grim determination. He looked at her greedily, violently, his eyes devouring her naked flesh. His usual noble delicacy disappeared. She was embarrassed, suddenly longing to cover herself. She looked for and found her clothes, folded on a chair - she thought that she herself had never folded her things so carefully...

"I'll get dressed..."

"No. You'll dress only after I let you go."

Oh no, not again ... Sarah looked around in panic, searching for ways to escape. But there was nowhere to run. The Goblin King walked over and held out his hand, offering her up. She placed her hand in his and got up off the bed, too scared to look him in the face. His other hand gripped her throat, but she herself had already stopped breathing. They moved to another world...

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! You made me happy again!**

**ChibiSarah9788, Moia Starchild, Lady Augustin, penguinsrthebest, Jareth'sQueenBitch, iknowyou2, thank you so much, I will update, I'm not going to stop that easy, and your reviews make me do it faster!**

**Darktwistedsoul, wow! You are reading very attentively and definitely are a good thinker! That was what I first planned, so – yes, that's what he will do in the next chapters. But then it will all change. **

**Rebecca Bass, it's too early to talk about merriage now. Jareth still has lots of secrets and tricks up his his sleeve. And the horror part will start with chapter 9. But I am planning some sort of happy ending for them after all. **


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

* * *

Chapter 9

They were in a long wet corridor, lit by torches in iron holders bolted to the stone walls. On either side there were massive doors of dark and damp wood, bound by rusted iron, with coarse metal bolt locks on them.

Sarah found herself pressed bare back to the cold and wet stone wall, near one of the doors, the hand of the Goblin King was still on her throat, though he loosened his grip so that she could breathe. He was opening the bolt of the door with the other hand. There was a grim determination on his face. The girl froze in terror, her hands were pressed to her chest in an attempt to relieve the painful shudder. The grating metal sound of the bolt being opened echoed loudly along the corridor.

Finally, he opened the door widely. The smell she felt at that moment would have knocked her to the ground, but Jareth had caught her. The smell of horror, death, blood and rotted flesh.

He entered the room carrying the girl in his arms. He was striding confidently through the total gloom of the room. She saw nothing, but clearly heard the nasty viscous slime squelching on the floor beneath his boots.

Sarah was lucky that she had not eaten or drunk anything since morning - otherwise it would have been impossible for her to restrain from vomiting.

Shaken by violent shivering and retching, she desperately peered into the blackness of the room with her eyes full of terror. Then she felt that he put her on something solid, a wooden surface. He made a gesture and the torches lit around them.

Sarah raised her head to look around and froze - she was laying naked on a large table in the middle of a huge room filled with various devices for torture - no, for killing. Everything she saw around her, was screaming of death in terrible agony. The wooden frames, chains, handcuffs and straps to fix the victim. Sharp needles, knives, spikes, swords, and even axes. In the corner was a huge pot, iron bars and several clutches for a fire.

Everything in the room was covered with patches of ichor, it seemed to the girl that she even saw pieces of flesh in the highlights of the burning torches. She looked at the floor and shuddered - Jareth was standing in front of her, his boots ankle-deep in thick black slush. Rivers of blood had flowed here.

Then two tall slim figures in shabby gray cloaks stepped out of the darkness. The hoods covered their heads completely, their eyes were looking through round holes. She noticed that their eyes were white, as if blinded with cataract.

"Your Majesty..." - one of them hissed drawly, stretching his scrawny hand with long bony fingers towards Jareth.

"I don't need your assistance tonight. Get out!" - He did not even look at them, and the strange creatures obediently disappeared into the darkness. The Goblin King stared at Sarah, then held out his hand to stroke her forehead, gently pressing to lower her head down on the table.

Under his severe gaze she felt her hair stand up on her head, her teeth chattering mercilessly. Tremors rocked her body with a harsh wave, the girl's head landed on the wooden surface with a sharp thud, her eyes closed - she lost consciousness.

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes - Oh, those highly impressionable young girls!

He easily picked her up and carried her out to the fresh air.

It was a warm night, the sky shimmered with billions of stars. They were at the edge of the Fiery Forest. The low wane moon was lighting the ground below, reflected with a silvery sheen on the trunks, leaves, grass and the stone walls.

Jareth gently laid the unconscious Sarah on the soft moss and seated himself next to her. It was all quiet, a gentle breeze swayed the weightless strands of his silver hair.

The Goblin King took off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl lying in front of him. She began to recover. When Sarah saw his face she screamed, covering her mouth with her hands. Then she looked around and slowly began to calm down. Her chest still heaving, as if she was trying to breathe after a long hiatus. He had not touched her at all.

"What... Why? Who were they?... - her voice failed her, turning into an unintelligible growling noise.

"You mean the executioners?"

She shivered, dread flared into her eyes.

"No... those whom you have killed in there? - She whispered.

He smiled sadly.

"No one. This is my personal torture chamber, Sarah. And all the blood is mine".

She shook her head. What?...

"It can not be... There was a sea of blood, hundreds, may be even thousands of people..."

"I was killing myself for over two hundred years. In fact, it is more likely hundreds thousands of people..."

She looked into his eyes and saw unbearable suffering in them. For a moment, the impenetrable ironic mask fell from his face, and the girl was allowed to look into his very soul. She physically felt his loneliness, despair and hopelessness.

Sarah wrapped herself in the Goblin King's cloak, as if trying to hide herself in it. She was crying - covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly. He did not touch her - there was nothing he could do to comfort her, she had understood it right.

"But why? Why would you do that? What happened to you?"

He sighed heavily:  
"Immortality - the worst of all curses."

"I don't understand, you told me that you were not the only one."

"Yes, there are immortals, quite a lot of them, but we're all loners, and each of us curses his fate in agony. The mortal people dream about immortality, consider it a blessing. I know a few mortals who have received immortality - and all of them are severely disappointed, but there is no way back."

He shook his head, the shadows were gathering on his face, the owl patterns around his eyes manifested more and more, he clenched his jaw, as if struggling with something.

He noticed the confusion on her face, and continued:

"The first few hundred years, everything is going just fine. You are young, invincible, free. You experience the intoxicating feeling of permissiveness and superiority. All roads are open to you, no problem is important compared to eternity, you can achieve excellence in anything" - he chuckled bitterly.

"Then everything is gradually changing - you're starting to lose the most important thing - the meaning. You're literally going crazy, in the absence of finite existence - this limitation in the form of death, you lose all the value - you can not sense the difference between good and evil, love and hate, honor and shame. All fused into one muddy mess. People rush to live, they draw their strength from death - they are capable of the highest sacrifices, strong feelings, true deeds, paid with high prices."

"For an immortal - price doesn't exist. No matter what you do, your life will never have the depth... And then you realize that you had gotten into a trap. Even to put an end to all this is the thing that you can never do... Powerlessness seizes you. That's how my life has turned into hell - aimless, boring, unbearable agony, hopeless despair."

He looked at her and smiled.

"And then I discovered the pain. Although the immortal can not be destroyed, it can be injured, wounded, put to suffer for some time - although, of course, everything heals and recovers very quickly."

Sarah looked at him wide-eyed in horror holding her hands over her mouth, as if she was afraid to scream against her own will.

"Pain gave me the feeling that I was alive again. Bright colors, strong emotions came back to me. I became completly obsessed with it. I was no longer just hurting myself - I delivered fatal injuries, chopping my body apart, ripping off limbs, pulling out the entrails, burning, cutting and ripping my trunk open - no mortal would have survived even five minutes in my place. I needed assistants and so there were the executioners – so that I could focus only on my senses..."

She thought she probably should say something, but she just could not force a single sound. She was trembling again, tears rolling down from her eyes, large drops like mercury beads fall onto the magic cloth of his cloak and gathered there into bulging puddles.

"I guess I became too addicted to the pain and was spending too much time in the dungeon. One day the pain was gone - I could no longer feel it. No matter what I did, how sophisticated I was in destroying my body - the pain wouldn't come back. And again there were centuries of dull despair...

Jareth took her hands in his and brought them to his lips pressing a kiss.

"...Until one day you came. Because of you, I became alive again."

She looked at him through her tears, feeling almost motherly tenderness.

"You were still so young, but so true, so alive, and your spirit - innocent, but gaining its strength, flowing out like a fresh spring. I have never experienced such feelings for anyone... Though I knew I had to let you go" - he was wipping the tears away from her face, as she looked into his eyes, unable to believe her own ears.

"But in the end, you offered me..." - She began, but stopped, not knowing what to say next.

"I had to try. Such a desperate attempt - in hope that you would undestand it, despite your young age... And since you summoned me after all I assume that you have understood" - he laughed softly.

"I would not try to interfere in your life, I will not bring you any good..." - And again his face was black as thunder.

Then he stared at her in amusement and shook his head.

"But you actually left me no choice, you little hussy! I couldn't believe my eyes when I came to your call!"

The girl blushed and hugged him, trying to bury her face in the folds of clothes on his chest. His scent and warmth enveloped her.

"Well, I'm glad that it happened..." - She said into his neck.

"I'm happy it happened." - He embrased her, pulling her closer. His lips were pressed to the top of her head, his eyes closed. They remained still while the first rays of the rising sun touched the stone walls of the Labyrinth, the colorful trees and the castle in the distance. The Fiery Forest awoke, filled with bizarre birds trilling.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and please keep on writing your precious reviews – I'm addicted to them, I will not update without them!**


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Huge thanks to Serena24 for the beta–reading and continuous support!**

* * *

**– I enjoyed reading your reviews so much! Jareth being bipolar – that was something new to me! Amazing! (Though I don't think he realy is...).**

**– Lady Augustin, that was incredible! Thank you!))**

**I've noticed that reviews made by unregistered guests appear with a 2-3 days delay. But I get them on my email on time.**

**– Who wants to live forever – i've been singing it for several hours already. Awesome song!))**

**I hate the idea of an author explaining what that realy was in the story, I believe it should all be there in the original text... And it should keep the reader thinking, right?**

**But if you want not just to leave your review but ask me a question (and reseive the answer to it) or point out a mistake or a wrong word, anything – please write me a PM, I'm always happy to talk.**

**You were too kind to me... so far...**

**Should you want to kill me after chapter 10 and especially chapter 11 please don't hesitate to do it here or in PM. I'm ready. *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 10

Sarah was standing in a hall filled with white light, crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, couples in fancy clothes danced around her. The faces of the dancers were hidden behind ugly masks.

She saw her reflection, curved, as if in a sphere. She looked like a fairy princess – wearing a richly decorated magnificent white dress with low-cut neckline and bare shoulders. It was glistening with silver highlights. The pale delicate flowers intertwined with the girl's curly locks.

She was beautiful, but for Sarah it did not matter - she was looking for someone. She had to find someone, it was very important. She moved into the dancing and laughing crowd, some tried to talk to her, offering her to dance, but she did not stop, did not even look to the side. She noticed the familiar face framed by sparkling white hair, slashed among the ugly masks, his mismatched eyes' gaze elusive, but sharp as a razor blade.

Someone laughed into her ear, and she spun around – all the eyes were on her - they all watched, devouring her with their eyes hungrily, but then quickly turned away, pretending to be passionate only about the dance. Sarah felt ill at ease. She must find him as soon as possible...

Somewhere in the crowd the familiar face flashed again, a feral smile lit it up. Jareth! Sarah rushed forward, but he disappeared again, as if dissolved in the air.

Suddenly she felt the touch of cold hands on her bare back and turned back - men and women, they were attacking her, touching her with their hands, their mad eyes were glistening through the ugly masks. They were closing the ring around her. The girl rushed about, throwing their hands off, breaking away from the encirclement of the approaching figures. She ran as fast as she could, but they followed her closely. The hall ended with a strange concave mirror wall, she was literally cornered, she desperately tried to find a way out, but there was nothing.

The terrible cold hands grabbed her, their gnarled fingers teared off layers of her dress, pulled the flowers out of her hair, their long, sharp nails deeply scratched her skin. Suddenly she saw the Goblin King in the crowd again - he was standing and looking at her, masked women clung to him sensually with affection and adoration, gently touching his clothes and hair. One put her head on his shoulder, the other touched his chest, the third was down at his feet, hugging his leg with her hands.

His face was like a stone mask, he ignored them, his stern gaze was turned to Sarah. The girl rushed to Jareth with a cry of relief, he stretched out his hands towards her, the women retreated. She is saved ! Sarah clung to him, he held his hands clad in soft gloves over her bare scratched shoulders, and suddenly pressed them with force, sharply turning her back to him. She cried out again seeing the gradually shrinking ring of the creatures in scary masks.

Their predatory hands were stretching out to her in a slow motion, the Goblin King's strong hands were holding her firmly, pressing her back to his chest as hard as a stone.

"Jareth, please, make them stop!" – she breathed out the words as her last hope. His hands lead on her forearms, lowering the sleeves of her dress, still holding her in his grip. He bent to her neck, gently kissing.

As if it was a signal, everything started to happen very rapidly - dozens of hands caught her, pulling her dress off, tearing the fabric to shreds. She screamed and squirmed, her dress fell to the floor with a rustling sound, locking her legs, not letting go. Jareth's hands gripped her forearms, he was breathing hotly into her ear, whispering something gently as if to comfort her, while the scary hands with gnarled claws ripped the skin on her body, thin streams of blood flowing down. They greedily licked the red sprays with their inhuman tongues.

They took their masks off with laughter, but Sarah could not see their faces, the pain captured her, the continuous cry turned into a convulsive rattle. Their greedy fingers got into her flesh, skinned it, her body was a mangled mess, except for two areas on her arms, where they were still held by the hands of the Goblin King...

...Sarah jumped on the bed, frantically gulping for air. She was covered with a sticky cold sweat, heart pounding madly.

It was a dream, it's just a dream, a dream, simply a dream, a dream, a stupid dream ... Hair plastered to her wet face, she shook them off her eyes, covered her face with her hands and sat there in her bed, in the silence of the night, rocking slightly.

"He'll be the death of me, I know. Destroy everything that I am. I'm like a moth flying to his flame..." - There were no tears, nothing responded in her to her scary thought. Emptiness. - "He's already destroying me..."

He had not shown up for two weeks already. And she worried about it. Sarah lived as if in a dream, nothing in her life was worth her attention any more, time was crawling colorlessly and painfully, it was strongly reminiscent of the immortal agony Jareth had told her about. The whole meaning of her life vanished without him. Only two things could capture her attention now – the idea to try summoning him once again, and the idea to test, whether the pain is able to return meaning and value.

Each day she promised herself that she would summon him. But each time she hesitated, temporizing, and ended up falling asleep in the middle of the night just to start all over again the next morning. No, she was not afraid of his threats, and was not going to obey his orders never to summon him on a whim. She was rather fascinated by this new sad, depressive mood, because it was so much like what he had experienced. May be she just wanted to live through it to understand him better.

With pain, everything was even more complicated. Sarah had always been afraid of pain - as long as she could remember. The idea of causing herself pain or harm at her own will - just wouldn't fit in her head. She pulled out a sewing kit and tried to stab her hand with a needle - and just laughed in shock. It's ridiculous ! And it hurts ! .. But still, she did laugh... It had been already two weeks she did not laugh... hmmm ... The girl was examining the hurt palm, puzzled.

That's enough, I'll call him tonight. Let him get mad, let her fly to her own death, life without him has become unbearable. Late at night, she was in her room with a big mug of coffee, lingering and hesitating again. Does she have to undress? Or since she is already breaking one of his bans, can she break another? She hated the idea of taking off her clothes. Well, then she wouldn't do it.

The girl was sitting at the mirror, thoughtfully fingering the pages of a small book in a red leather cover with golden lettering on it. She turned her head, feeling the subtle stirring of the air, and could not believe her eyes when she saw his silhouette against the window.

"It took you so long..." - She said in whisper.

He came up to her, silently put his hands on her shoulders. She remembered her nightmare and just sighed. She gave up, she knew that.

"Will you go with me?" - His voice was different, cracked, with a touch of uncertainty, plea. She looked at him - he was dressed in white, or rather in gray-white, his clothes looked like a bird's feathers, his face was drawn, there were deep shadows under his eyes. She had seen him in such a state only once - at the end of her journey through the Labyrinth when she defeated him.

"What happened to you?" - she jumped up, startled.

"Nothing," - he smiled faintly. - "But you did not answer the question..."

"I'll go with you." - Sarah looked into his eyes, and saw the joy lit in them. She took his gloved hand and held it to her face pressing it against her cheek and closing her eyes for a moment. – "Don't doubt me."

He drew her closer, their lips met in a kiss, passionate and greedy, they were starving for each other.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading it and please keep on writing your reviews – I'm addicted to them, I will not update without them.**


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Huge thanks to Serena24 for the beta–reading and continuous support!**

* * *

**_WARNING: horror!_**

_Turn back, [put your name here]! Turn back before it's too late!_

* * *

**You were too kind to me... so far...**

**Should you want to kill me after chapter 10 and especially chapter 11 please don't hesitate to do it here or in PM. I'm ready. *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 11

His magic took them to the Hall of trophies. Sarah looked around - it was exactly as she remembered it from that night - the same stuffed scary monsters, the same dragon, orc and other dead creatures. The same huge fireplace and the red hairy skin in front of it.

Sarah, as usual, lowered to her knees on the skin - the two weeks have been enough time to think things through and analyze everything - now she knew that she liked playing these games of his. But he followed her and settled himself down on the skin. She was surprised and even disappointment - she should have had summoned him herself, damn!

He laughed merrily, as if reading her thoughts, but said nothing. That's true – a sadist - is the one who refuses to torture a masochist! Sarah frowned.

"You should not drink so much coffee, it's bad for your mind."

Her jaw dropped.

"Everything is all right with my mind..." - She muttered.

He was looking thoughtfully into the fire. Sarah waited for a while, then moved closer to him, laid her head on his shoulder. Like the woman in her nightmare - she remembered. This nightmare would not let go of her, as if she didn't understand it, have not heard all of its warnings.

Sarah sighed. She heard them perfectly well...

"Everything will be all right" - he turned to her, his voice so warm. Jareth kissed her temple and ran his gloved hand down her long hair.

"Do you remember the position that I have put you into last time in your room?"

She nodded. Her heart pounded louder - at last!

"Take it."

"And my clothes?"

He looked at her in astonishment, laughing silently:

"Very good. Take them off."

That was really supid... Sarah began to undress, first top - her blouse and bra, then bottom - socks, jeans, panties. To do this, she had to get up - she still could not bring herself to sit bare ass on the hairy skin. She looked at Jareth - he was sitting in a relaxed, meditative pose and staring into the fire.

Stupid, stupid, stupid... She knelt again, brought her hands behind her back and spread her knees. He did not move, did not even turn in her direction. What was it?

Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Sarah was on the verge of hysteria, her arms and legs were numb, and she got so angry at him! What does he think he is doing? If he brought her here just to ignore her, she will not let him humiliate her like this! She abruptly brought her knees together, venomous words ready to break away from her tongue...

"Don't you dare!"

His voice stunned her. She did not see him turning around, her eyes did not catch any movement at all, but his hands were now on her knees, dramatically and forcefully pushing them into the original position.

"You're going to sit here as long as I see fit. And you do not argue with me, not even in your mind. Do you understand?" His strong fingers tightened her jaw. Sarah swallowed and tried to nod. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Do not move. The slightest movement can cost you your life..."

She looked down and froze - he removed the glove from his right hand.

He had a beautiful, aristocratic palm with long graceful fingers. The skin on his hand was thin and pale. He reached out and touched her inner thigh wih the tips of his fingers. She gasped in pain. As if there was sparkling electricity in his fingers, mixed with something else, viscous, strong and painful. A pink mark appeared on her skin, where his fingers touched her, gradually darkening and turning into crimson.

He looked into her eyes, she did not move, but he could see her pupils dilated, breathing lost its rhythm, tremors were breaking out.

"Very good, girl." - He smiled softly at her. - "Now let's see how far you will allow me to go..."

She did not know how many hours passed before the torture was over. Her body was all covered with crimson traces. She allowed him everything. Slowly, very slowly, his fingers went everywhere, outside and inside.

Only once did she shut her eyes tightly, when his hand moved closer to her eyes, and he immediately took his hand off. His devouring eyes always remained on her. She tried her best to be silent, but when she couldn't restrain cries from breaking out of her, his lips covered her mouth, gently but powerfully, absorbing all sounds. His gloved hand was constantly on her body, comforting her - stroking her hair, hands, shoulders, hips, caressing her crotch, expanding her, turning pain into pleasure.

He stopped by himself, when there was no more white skin left on her body. Jareth kissed her again - passionately and deeply. She was somewhere between the worlds, in a strange and incomprehensible state of mind, he had to wait until she recovered. He wrapped her with his cloak like a baby, his gloved hands tenderly cupping her head.

"Sarah... Sarah, come back!" - He smiled at her gently, his eyes laughing.

The girl's eyes gradually focused on Jareth, her skin burned and hurt, but the touch of his magic cloak cooled it and relieved the pain.

"Thank you..."

He smiled: "You have no idea what you are doing to me!"

There was happiness in his voice - or was it just her imagination? She smiled at him, but then grimaced - there were those burns on her cheeks...

"I want you to do something for me, Sarah." - His face was again serious, even stern.

"Anything" – she looked straight into his eyes, now it was her who challenged him.

He cocked his head to one side, looking thoughtfully at her, then stood up and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and got up to her feet, her face contorted with pain once again. She stood there as he walked over to the massive fireplace - too close to the fire.

The Goblin King watched the girl in anticipation. Then he said:

"Trust me, you will wake up home, safe and sound."

At this point, the understanding of what he had in mind struck her. Her eyes widened, mouth open - He must be crazy! Fucking psycho!

He stretched his hand to her, inviting:

"Do me this honor, Sarah."

She took a step forward and placed her hand in his. In her ears a desperate voice, her own voice, was screaming with all its might. Jared pulled her to him, and they stepped into the high flame of the fireplace.

Hair and feathers erupted as quickly as gunpowder. His clothes and the cloak on the girl were smoldering, becoming weightless ash. Skin boiled bubbling, flesh shimmered with shades of crimson and deep black.

The flames engulfed them and the bodies scattered in the sparkling streams. Not a sound broke the peaceful crackling of the fire - their lips were joined in a kiss till the very last moment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please keep on writing your reviews – I'm addicted to them, I will not update without them!**

* * *

Thank you for your suppost and reviews!

That was the last translated chapter, so starting from now I'm writing and then translating, and will update simultaneously both Russian and English. And this will probably take more time than before.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

* * *

Chapter 12

...Sarah was falling in a slow motion from the chair to the floor. The book bound in red leather slipped out of her hands, slowly floating in the air, the pages opening up like a bird's wings. Finally, the book landed on the floor next to the chair with a loud sound that echoed many times. The hard floor was gradually approaching Sarah, her hand was the first to meet it, then came a hit - her shoulder, then her head - a hit to her temple, and all around her became dark...

... She couldn't move her body. She was like a ragdoll. She opened her eyes and tried to focus her sight for a while, staring at the items in front of her - she was at home, in her room, on the floor next to the table. Her head was heavy, very heavy, as if it was stuck to the floor. With an incredible effort Sarah raised her head, then put her hands on the floor and tried to sit up. Her hands slipped on the wet floor. She brought her wet palms to her face – there was a strong coffee smell. Next to her in a dark puddle was a small book - "The Labyrinth."

The golden stamping flashed with a tint of fire. Fire... She was burning ... She burnt alive ... Or was it a dream? Sarah grimaced – such a headache !... I must try to get up...

Hands gently wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. She closed her eyes, falling into the darkness ...

Bright sunlight woke her up, Sarah rose up in bed and looked around in surprise - there was a huge bed with a golden embroidered canopy, rough stone walls, uncurtained window and the rising sun filling the room with a bright light through it. The room looked spartan and luxurious at the same time - someone had put the furniture worthy of the royal palace into a dark stone cave.

Jareth's bedroom... But he was nowhere to be seen. Sarah touched her lips, she could swear that merely a second before awakening she felt his hot breath on her face, his lips on hers. His scent was still in the air. The girl easily fluttered out of the bed, ran up to the open window - it was early in the morning, the sky shimmered with gold and ultramarine, the Labyrinth sparkled in the bright rays of sun, the girl could hear the birds singing.

Sarah had not even noticed at first that she was wearing clothes! There were her jeans, blouse, and thin socks on her feet...

She leaned out of the window. The sight of the Labyrinth fascinated her, she climbed up onto the wide stone sill, the fresh wind was swaying her long hair, she stared at the distant walls of endless twists and passages, listening to the sounds coming up from the foot of the castle walls.

The Goblin City was somewhere below, but Sarah could not see it. She heard the creaking opening of the gate mechanism, heard the goblin guards bickering while letting the carts with groceries into the castle, heard chickens' clucking and muffled female voices ...

"It's time for you to go home."

She turned around, Jareth was standing right behind her. All in black, with an impenetrable expression on his face.

"I don't want to go home... Please..." – Sarah was ready to burst into tears, powerless, like a small child who wasn't allowed to take a favorite toy.

"It's impossible, Sarah." – was there really sympathy in his voice or was it just her imagination?

"I just want to see my friends – Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Dydimus..." He shook his head – no. She became enraged. How can he treat her like this!

"I'm not going anywhere! You have no right to kick me out every time!" She shrank against the window frame.

"Sarah! - His voice was calm and commanding, there was a crystal ball in his hand. Suddenly it lit up, the flames rose high from the palm of the Goblin King, covering the crystal with violet and golden flowing sparkling streams. Inside the ball their last kiss was burning.

Her eyes widened with horror. Her body stiffened, every organ inside her shrank painfully. She remembered.

"What have we done, Jareth..."

"We'll talk about it later, we have to go. Your hand ! " - He held out his hand in a black leather glove, and as soon as she took it, abruptly pulled her to him, she practically fell from the window sill. He grabbed her by the hair at the nape with his other hand.

...All in tears, she was falling down on the floor, but his strong hands would not let her. There was her room around them again, night behind the windows. The girl was trembling, shaking with sobs.

"Why did we do this? We are beyond forgiveness".

"Why did YOU do it, that is the question! - He abruptly pulled her hair so that she looked at him. - You stupid girl ! I will destroy you, don't you see it, you should fight tooth and nail for your life!"

He grabbed her left hand, brought it up to his eyes - looking at the barely visible point of the needle injection.

"What is it? You're dreaming of immortality, Sarah? Or do you consider it romantic hurting yourself? Is it your first attempt?"

The girl shook her head, dumbfounded.

"I wanted to understand you. What do you want? I love you, I want to be with you, and you said you loved me ! So why do you say one thing and do another ?" - Her thoughts were all mixed up.

"You're no match for me, Sarah". - He let her go and stepped back. – "I love you, but my love will ruin you..."

She sat down on the bed, hands clasped around her shoulders, she suddenly felt very cold and lonely, she cringed.

"If you did love me, you would not leave me every time, there is no more meaning in my life without you..." - She sobbed quietly.

"If I did not love you, I would not let go you every time" - he shook his head sadly. – "You would lay on that table in my dungeon, chained forever, I would have made you immortal and turn your eternal life into eternal hell ! Because your pain is the only thing I can feel, the only thing that sustains me!"

In shock, she couldn't look at him, she couldn't believe he was capable of such cruelty. And then his voice softened again.

"I do these breaks for you! So that you kept in touch with your live, with your world, so that you have a place to go to after it's all over... Your home is here, Sarah, you belong to this world." – He made a couple of quick steps toward the table, leaned over and picked up the red leather-bound book. In his hands, wet wavy dark with coffee pages became dry and clean again.

The Goblin King approached Sarah and lowered in front of her on his haunches, inserting the small book into her hand. - "You will leave me, the time will come and you will say the right words" - he squeezed her hand with the book. - "And you will go on and be happy here".

"No, never..." - Her tears were falling on the soft leather cover of the book, on his gloved hands in her lap.

"It's how it should be, Sarah. We are stealing our time, we should not be together."

She shook her head in despair. There must be some way out, there's always a way...

"Then why have not you done it? Why do you put this decision on me?"

"I tried, but failed..." - He looked aside, his teeth clenched, he finally spoke again - "...In your world it's been two weeks, and in mine - two unbearable years..."

It seemed he had given up.

"You are to burn the bridge, and you know how."- He again pressed her hand to the book, making sure that she still held it tightly. - "So you will do it, Sarah, you will put an end to it, get over me and will be able to live on... And you will know that I'm proud of you..." - He looked into her eyes, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I want to be with you..." - Sarah's fingers touched his face - his cheeks, his forehead. He had became a part of her, the best, the most treasured, the most important part...

He sighed, with a wry smile.

"I probably was not colorful enough describing to you the prospects of the life with me..."

"I will not do it!" - Determination appeared on her face, she will not give up that easily ! He got up, now he looked down at her, his eyes - a threat. His voice was quiet and ominous.

"You'll do it, Sarah. Even if it will require my assistance... but you will say the words, you cannot defy me! "

She shuddered at the word "assistance"... Fear overtook her – he was right. His cruelty had no boundaries, she could not defy him. But this does not mean that she would not try...

She looked down, she could not look up at him, panic was rising from the bottom of her stomach.

"In five days." - With these words he dissolved in the air, the gold dust was settling on her hair, on her trembling hands, on the cover of the book wet with her tears...

**Thank you so much for reading and please review - I will update after there are at least 10 reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

**This chapter is small by important, Sarah is starting getting stronger! there will be a happy ending for them, just not so soon. Please read and review.**

**Marry christmas!)))))))))**

* * *

Chapter 13

As Sarah brushed the lumps of golden dust away from the leather book cover, the embossed letters flashed with a fiery glow. Despair was rising in her heart.

She is no match for him. She's not his equal. She felt crushed, humiliated. What did he do to her? How, when did she lose herself? Never before had she been what she became with him - empty, submissive, helpless and weak–willed!

He played with her as if she was a rag doll, and she was happy to let him do that! He ordered, and she was obedient - he took her when he needed her, and then sent her back home, despite her protests - and then he said that he had been doing it for her own sake! Because he loved her!

Bullshit! That's all lies! Is that the way a man behaves when he's in love? He said that in his world it had been two years... So is that the way a man treats his beloved that he had not seen for two years? ... He did not even made love to her!... Sarah threw the book across the wall with all her force and pressed her head with her hands - idiot! Where were your eyes? Where was your brain?

She was some sort of a strange fancy to him, a drug. Yes, he was starving for her, he did looked exhausted - but he returned only to regain the power over her and to feel her pain again.

And she allowed him to torture her, implicitly accepted whatever he did - she let him burn her! She stepped into the fire, could she have betrayed herself more than she did! A feeling that she had done something unforgivable, commited a crime, would not leave her - and now she understood what a crime it was - a betrayal, she betrayed herself ...

...You're no match for me ... Of course you're not! You're a weak fool, that's what you are! How could it be that she did not see it, that she did not realize she was falling so low! She felt so disgusted with herself, the pain was so strong that it just could not fit in her chest; Sarah screamed out.

She screamed, rushed across the room, grabbing and throwing everything that came to hand. In powerless fury, not finding a way out, destroying everything in her sight. The large mirror hit the floor with a terrible crash, followed by the cabinet with empty shelves, then the chair - was thrown out of the window, with incredible force, knocking the glass out - she became absolutely mad, her rage gave her unprecedented force. The cars' alarms started yammering outside, lights lit in the windows of the houses.

Her father and Karen came running to her room awakened by the cries and thunder sounds, they just stood shocked for a while, in disbelief, and then rushed to the girl. Sarah saw everything as if through a fog - the ruined and destroyed furniture, broken glass on the floor, contorted faces of the parents, little scared Toby peeking in the doorway...

Then there were the medical orderlies, an injection, sirens again... They were taking her somewhere, from her home, from her family. Her father's eyes will remain forever etched in her memory - full of despair, blood trickling down his face from his forehead. Toby was crying hysterically - and Karen instead of calming him, was shaking him like a baby, her eyes froze, shock on her face...

Then it all disappeared, Sarah fell into sleep, without dreams, but restless and gloomy, full of sense of something irreparable.

She struggled to wake up, open her eyes, get back to reality ... Silence, she opened her eyelids slightly - it was a hospital room, dim lights, night behind the windows - so she hadn't slept for long, or was it already the next night? ... Hurry up, Sarah!

The girl tried to sit down - but failed, she was firmly tied to the bed. She felt some movement close to her - a male nurse was standing at her bed, she could not see his face, his hands held the long tube leading from the dropper to the bend of her elbow, adjusting something.

Well, okay, she doesn't need to move in order to do what she has conceived, and a witness wouldn't be an obstacle ... Hurry up, Sarah! She felt dizzy, her mouth was dry, her lips stuck together, she opened them with a great effort.

- Jareth... - It was a barely audible wheeze, - you have no power... - the man's hand in a transparent glove squeezed her mouth shut. His other hand pulled the dropper needle out of her arm.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**(I will update after 10 reviews)**


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Jareth..." - It was a barely audible wheeze, - "you have no power..." - the man's hand in a transparent glove squeezed her mouth shut. His other hand pulled the dropper needle out of her arm.

"I do not think you need more sleep, you have already been sleeping for too long, my beauty." - His face approached her, his long blonde locks touched her cheeks.

The girl's eyes widened, she tried to say something, but his hand was still on her mouth. The medical uniform shimmered, turning into black leather - his medieval armor, with the Goblin regalia on it and metallic parts of dragon legs, wings and armor. The Goblin King stared down at her face, his eyes were laughing.

"But what a spirit, what an anger!" - He shook his head - "Truly, that was the rage worthy of a Queen!"

She jerked in the straps, fixed to the bed, shaking her head, trying desperately to throw off his hand and scream.

"Come, my little unicorn" - he chuckled - "your chains are waiting for your..."

His hand slid under her, held her bare back in the opening of the hospital gown, everything began to spin around them. Sarah closed her eyes, his hand on her face changed its hospital smell to the luxurous scent of leather.

She felt that she was standing - her bare feet touched the cold stone floor, Jareth was right behind her - he took his hand away from her face, only to squeeze her both wrists behind her back. Sarah opened her eyes, rage flashed in them with renewed vigor.

"Do not you dare touch me! You have no power over me!" - she cried out, writhing to turn around to face him. He merely laughed wryly:

"It's not the way it works, Sarah! The words have power, but they should be said at the right time and in the right circumstances." - He pushed her, and she had to take several steps forward to keep from falling. She looked ahead and froze in horror - a heavy wooden door covered with rusted metal shackles was opening slowly before them. The torture chamber.

Jareth stepped close to her, his breath in her ear.

"Scared?"

His question sent chills down her spine. So he wants her fear, her pain? He wants to bring her under his control again? No way!

She raised her head proudly, he will not see fear in her eyes!

"I'm tired of your games! I hate you! How could you even dare talk to me of love, you nasty bastard..." - She screamed out, choked with rage, she lacked words. Her voice echoed through the corridor, bouncing at the wet rough stone walls, vibrating in the air.

"Oh, I had heard all this, you were shouting it so loud all your neighbours had heard it. But you know what?" - He pushed her in the back, forcing her to enter the room. - "You've got it all wrong, my girl!"

The room was lit by the torches, the light snatched the sights of the terrible torture instruments out of the darkness. This time the floor was clean, and there were no bloodstains around the room. The large wooden table in the middle of the room was additionally illuminated by candles in the high wrought chandeliers. Next to it there was a large metal stand with a steaming bowl on it - a thick yellow vapor was pouring up from it, forming a flat cloud under the ceiling. The smell was still unbearable - it had covered the girl like a huge wave. Sarah made a gulp of air, holding her breath, and then they appeared - the executioners...

Their faces were hidden in the deep hoods, their scary white eyes looked at her calmly, indifferently. They were approaching practically without movements, as if floating.

The terror distorted her face, she stepped back, just to be stopped by the rigid armor of the Goblin King. She shook her head - no, no, no!

"Don't do this! You have no right! You have no power!..." - She struggled in his arms, she was on the verge of hysteria, fear was devouring her, but she was still fighting.

Jareth ignored her cries, he abruptly turned her around - now she was looking into his serious face. The executioners approached from behind, each of them squeezed her arm – elbow and wrist. She could not move again. He leaned forward, his face just inches from hers, raised his gloved hands - one hand squeezed her jaw, opening it, the fingers of the other hand penetrated her mouth, touching lightly the inner surfaces of her lips, cheeks, tongue.

The girl rushed about, but three pairs of hands hold her securely in place. What is he doing? Why would he look into her mouth? Then she felt a slight movement of the air on her tongue - he was blowing into her mouth? What was this? He took his hands away from her face. She wanted to curse, but suddenly realized that she could not - her lips and tongue did not obey her, she silently swallowed air like a fish without water. Now she was really scared!

It must have been all pictured in her face, because the Goblin King laughed pleased, looking at her:

"Though I am curious to hear your rough vocabulary, Sarah, I'm afraid this would only be a distraction. It suits you to be silent - and it reminds me of our first date."

Sarah clenched her fists helplessly, her eyes narrowed to slits - what a wretch! For a moment she had forgotten about her fear, her rage was so strong!

But then he stepped back, as if he was a part of a performance - his scene was over, a new one had to follow. The executioners began to move, slowly, they took the pale hospital gown off the girl. Sarah was paralyzed again, mesmerized as she stared down at the thin cloth falling down from her, baring her chest, stomach and legs. Everything was happening in slow motion, and now she was standing naked in the middle of the terrible torture chamber, her arms hold by the otherworldly looking creatures in long worn–out cloaks, and before her was the Goblin King, in all his glory, looking at her appreciatively, his head cocked to one side. The girls feet became so limp she could not stand any more. The executioners caught her carefully and placed on the large table in the middle of the room.

Jareth was standing aside while they fixed her wrists and ankles to the table with metal chains and cuffs. Her hands were fastened over her head, legs apart, but not too wide.

A large steaming bowl appeared in the hands of one of the executioners, he went around the table and stood up behind Sarah's head. They dipped their gray nonhuman hands in the cup - and removed them with a thick layer of transparent yellowish oil - and started to rub it into Sarah's skin. The one that was behind her head was oiling her face, hair, neck, shoulders and arms. The other executioner was coating her feet, then legs. The oil was warm and smelled of grass and marsh. It absorbed quickly, and then felt like burning slightly.

The girl was lying there, too scared to move, her huge eyes full with horror - her gaze went from one cloaked creature to the other, to their hands on her body - on her knees, her shoulders ... Then they simultaneously scooped more oil and began to move forward - the thin bony fingers touched her breasts, rubbing the oil and pressing it firmly into the skin, two other hands were massaging her thighs.

Sarah shivered, the warm oil made her skin cold in a strange way, her nipples tightened painfully, she shuddered again and again while the long, thin, unbearably smooth fingers stroked them. Horror rose inside her, somewhere in the lower abdomen, stucking in her throat, causing her hair stand on end.

Thin but incredibly strong arms lifted her up to oil her back and then put her down on the hard wooden surface again. Now they were rubbing the oil into her belly. She breathed faster, many little cramps went through her body. Scary hands went lower and lower...

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps - the Goblin King came up to the table. The executioners stepped back respectfully.

Oh, that's it! The girl could not hold back sarcasm - so he kept that areas for himself? In a sense, it was a relief for her. But Sarah was a good actress, only a scornful sneer was on her face. Though it quickly disappeared as soon as she saw what he was doing.

He took off his gloves and dipped his hands into the bowl with the oil, his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. She shrank at the table, suddenly she had forgotten how to breathe...

"So you were screaming that you would never kneel in front of me again?" - he asked. Sarah jerked, was she realy screaming out such things? Dad and Karen had heard that? Dear Lord!...

He put his hand on her lower abdomen. She cringed, frozen in anticipation of the pain, but nothing happened - she felt slight electric sparks coming out of his hand, but there was not that pain. He ran his hand, rubbing the oil.

Sarah looked up and met his gaze focused on her face. He bent over her. The fingers of his other hand opened her and entered inside. Deeply and painfully. She bit her lip to blood, the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh but you will, and very soon - you'll be down on your knees before me, and only me, my Queen" - he was penetrating into her very soul with the look of his eyes, his hands moved, rubbing the oil, never stopping.

Sarah blinked, trying to get rid of unwelcome tears, she couldn't let him see her weak! With the power of all her will she was sending all her hatred into her look. Oh yes, she hated him with all her heart!

He smiled broadly, his hands slightly lifted her up, he covered her lower back, around and between the buttocks, with a thick layer of the warm oil. She was breathing noisily. After going a few rounds with his hands all over her body, he was finally convinced that she was all covered with the oil.

She was shaking, her body betrayed her by responding to his every touch, she could not stand his gaze and finally closed her eyes - she despised herself for it, feeling only shame and weakness. She was going crazy, desire was overflowing her, she remembered for how long he had not been in her, for how long she had not felt beloved, for how long her desires hadn't found a way out...

And then he kissed her – Sarah opened her eyes in surprise, his kiss was gentle, strong, profound and calm - as if he was talking to her – saying that he understood her, loved her, that everything would be alright...

His eyes were closed, but when he pulled away from her and opened his eyes - the expression of his face had changed. She noticed it - instead of tenderness and serenity a harsh cruel mask appeared on his face. Sarah stared at him in bewilderment, what was it?

He stepped back from the table, made an inviting gesture towards the executioners still standing aside:

"She's all yours." - with that he dissolved in the air, this time without any glitter or gold dust.

Sarah was staring at the high thin creatures approaching her, her face was contorted with terror.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for the beta!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to see the executioners. They may do whatever they want, he's gone anyway... Everything became unimportant, she felt only sadness and emptiness inside her. There was no fight in her anymore, everything had lost its meaning ...

But nothing happened, oddly, she was getting tired of waiting...

There came a metallic sound from aside, Sarah's eyes opened in surprise. She saw a large chest in front of her, it was richly decorated with metal ornaments and stones, its cover opened. The executioners were taking out wide curved strips of old blackened gold with convex Goblin regalia on it. "These are shackles" - a thought flashed. She looked aside and saw a long white dress in the hands of one of the executioners - it was simple, but made of the finest fabric, sparkling and shimmering in the light of candles and torches.

"...What is it?" - Sarah asked aloud, startled by the sound of her voice - she could speak again! Then the weightless hand of one of the executioners fell on her forehead - and everything around her got covered with darkness.

Some fragments of sensations, sounds, voices were reaching Sarahs's mind, but did not stay in it, dissolving in the darkness like vague shadows ... Her sleep was velvet deep and dark, enveloping, low vibrating.

A woman's scream woke her - it was desperate, incredibly loud, scary, soul-tearing. Sarah opened her eyes, the sensations came back to her, it was her own cry, it was her screaming her lungs out. Incessant cry of horror and despair.

Wind swept her long dark hair across her face, the fabric of the long flowing white dress was whipping her legs. She was suspended to a stone wall - her hands in wide golden shackles fastened over her head, her feet chained together. There was a massive antique gold corset with convex emblems and ornaments on her waist – also attached to the wall... the stone wall of the highest tower of the Goblin King's castle, at an insane height.

Through the strands of hair on her face she sees only the Labyrinth, extending to the horizon, and low ominous sky - the dark heavy clouds are gathering over the castle. She can not stop screaming - her voice has become hoarse, croaking, but the scream doesn't stop, it spreads around, tossing within the dark halls of the castle, echoing on the walls of the maze.

The creatures of the Labyrinth, large and small, came out into the open areas – in sacred silence they look up at the distant white silhouette against the gray wall. In the throne room the hushed goblins are sitting at the corners listening to the raucous cries of horror. They move their shaggy ears and look fearfully at their ruler.

Jareth stands facing the wall - the one to which Sarah is fixed at the height of a bird's flight, his head bowed, fists hitting the wall, his forehead pressed against the cold stone masonry. A grimace of suffering on his face, his jaw clenched, he whispers through his teeth.

"Come on, my girl... You are ready..."

Sarah is choked with crying, tears on her face, the strong gusts blow them away from her cheeks. Then something is changing in her, she is calming down, as if listening ... The girl looks down and around, she gradually gets used to the height. The wind increases, it blows in her face, it blows through her. She trembles, she can not determine whether the wind is rushing through her, or she herself is flying quickly through the air. She is crying.

All is quiet, but the wind. The sun slowly sets over the horizon. Its last rays are breaking through the ragged purple clouds, illuminating spots of the landscape, while the dark clouds above the castle gradually envelop it with darkness. Not a single creature of the Labyrinth dares to break the silence now - they all froze, the life stopped, turned into expectation, anticipation ...

Time is crawling slowly for Sarah. Shivering wouldn't stop, her thoughts are frozen somewhere deep inside – the terror would not let them out on the surface of her mind. The wind blows freely in her - it enters her chest, the powerful streams go through her ribs, twist into tight spirals, destroying her with a ringing vibration, breaking her into smaller and smaller pieces, the thin streams are seeping out of her nostrils, through her half closed eyelids, and her mouth slightly open.

Crimson rays of the setting sun are painting the cold gray stone walls of the castle with purple shades, but they are fading away, too, dissolving into the twilight. The silhouette of the Goblin King is barely visible in the window opening - he sits on the wide windowsill, in his hand the sparkling crystal spheres are spinning with delicate tinkling. The bare branches of the tree tops knock the wall next to the window, the wind bends and breaks them, but Jareth seems to be impervious to the wind - his clothes, strands of his long blond hair - remain motionless. And as motionless and unreadable is his face. He takes one by one two crystals and releases them into the air, blowing slightly. Just like fine bubbles, the spheres move up slowly, in their own direction, not affected by the strong wind. Jareth is watching them flying up.

Desolate and broken, Sarah turns her head to the side, leaning her temple against the solid wall, her last effort to find a shelter, a support. Through her eyelids almost closed she notices some movement in the air in front of her, she opens her eyes widely - and sees the two magic crystals approaching her. The first one flies by Sarah, rushing up high, straight into the heavy black clouds. The second one slows at the girl's face.

She is very weak, on the verge of fainting, on the verge of insanity, she has to squint to stay focused on the crystal. She sees the successive pictures within it - her whole life passes before her eyes.

The last vision - the walls of the Labyrinth, going down into the sea, and the black rider, lifting a thin female figure up to the horse, seating her in front of him.

Him...

Her eyes widen, breath in. The wind goes away, breath out. The crystal bubble bursts, its splashes are carried away with the last flows of the wind. Breath in. The first crystal reaches the concentrated mist and the first lightning strikes the tallest tower, the thunder deafens everything alife for miles around. Breath out. The first heavy drops of rain are falling from the sky...

The Labyrinth froze. Goblins and Trolls, dwarves and orcs, little fairies and giant dragons - all the eyes are fixed upward, a rustling echo of a united gasp of thousands of creatures is spreading over the walls of the Labyrinth - they are listening, they are waiting. The rain is gaining in strength, becoming a powerful shower.

Again the lightning, accompanied by a deafening thunder. The electricity fills Sarah, she guzzles it voraciously and eagerly await each new lightning in the dark sky.

She is laughing - loudly, passionately, gleefully, covering the sound of thunder, her laughter spreads over the maze. She abruptly pulls the screwed chains holding her hands out of the wall, she raises her hands to the lightning, catching it in her open palms.

"The Queen..."- Multiple echo flyes through the maze... - "The Queen..." - Echoes the sea.

"Long live the Queen" - thousands of voices whisper with awe, - "Forever live the Queen..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing. The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to Serena24 for beta and support!**

* * *

Chapter 16

In honor of the new Queen,a ball is taking place in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. A huge room with high arches is decorated with crystal chandeliers and fresh flowers, the tables are full of treats, and waiters are serving drinks amoung the sounds of lovely, charming music. Men and women are dancing gracefully, talking, laughing, the dancers' faces being hidden behind fantasy masks - terrible or ridiculous, fabulous or downright disgusting. They resembled goblins, but it feels like the ugly masks were hiding incredibly beautiful faces...

The King and the Queen are announced - the crowd respectfully makes way forming a broad open passage to the dais, with two thrones on it. The Goblin King proudly leads his Queen to the thrones, smiling. His eyes picked someone from the crowd and his smile grows wider. Ladies gracefully crouch, gentlemen bow.

Sarah is shining, her white and silver dress shimmers in the light of the candles and gently sways to the beat of her easy steps. She is exactly what she was always meant to be, as she was at the ball, four years ago. Her chin is raised up proudly, she looks over the crowd with haughty triumph – when they bow to her, in the girl's face appears the almost imperceptible sight of something hard, imperious. Her hands are covered up to the elbows by tight white gloves - now an indispensable attribute of her every attire.

They go up to the platform and take their seats. The ball is open, there comes the next dance. The King and Queen are looking upon dancing couples favorably, but do not say a word.

The next dance is theirs. They are the only ones whose faces are not covered by masks, they are shining with a sort of unearthly beauty, with the sight of them everyone's spirit is rising and goose bumps run. The crowd parts, giving the beloved more space for their dance.

Jareth and Sarah are dancing like birds of prey flying high in the night starly sky - their movements are subtle, their harmony is absolute.

When their song ends and the next tune begins, the dance changes, becomes slower and more relaxed, the King and Queen are exchanging a few words, she laughs loudly in response to his jokes. Suddenly a shadow runs down her face:

- Why haven't they come, Jareth?

He just throws up his hands:

- I have no idea. If you want, I'll send for them and they will be brought here for you ...

He looks around the crowd, Sarah thinks for a moment, then shakes her head:

- No, don't, it's probably not important ...

And shakes her head again. Suddenly mischief lights up in her eyes, she looks Jareth into the face, deliberately catching his eyes:

- Now will you give me immortality?

Jareth smiles warmly and firmly pressed her to him:

- Now you know that it will require...

She flashes, a blush appears on her cheeks, her smile becomes wider, eyes sparkle, she whispers:

- I'm ready...

They dance slowly and finally stop in the middle of the huge ballroom. The Goblin King's hands glide up the girl's bare shoulders, somewhere high above the castle – the firework flowers are blooming with a deafening roar. The full moon is rising over the huge maze, covering it with its pale silver light.

The three friends sit high on a hill on the edge of the Fiery Forest, in front of them stretched the view of the city and the far Goblin Castle, illuminated by the flashes of colored light. No one says a word.

Huge hairy Ludo shakes his head, rubs his wet muzzle with his paws, somewhere in his chest, barely heard, a quiet whining echoes, huddled by the nearby skittish dog Ambrosius.

Hoggle sits motionless, his head lowered, he buries his face in his hands, but sometimes his stooped shoulders are twitching - in this position, he looks like a decrepit old man.

Next to him is Sir Didymus, militantly clutching a small spear. His posture and proud bearing is in stark contrast to the other's poses, and on his muzzle - ominous determination. He tences his eyes, his jaws are tightly pressed together, teeth bared, his personal enemy - the full low moon is reflecting its indifferent light upon him.

* * *

This is the last chapter. Now it's finished.

I wrote it several weeks ago, but needed time to check it, to be sure it's realy the true end of the story. This is not how I planned to finish it but now it seams to be the only possible and true way.

I think everything will be all right with Jareth and Sarah, and they are happy together, but it's probably something not understandable for us because now they are both not human.

Thank you all for reading and supporting me, and for your reviews that was keeping me writing.

This story gave me a lot, and a I still have so many things to understand about it myself. I hope you also received your piece of love and joy from this dark and scary fic.)))))

I' m not planning to write more Labyrinth fics, I'm absolutely empty))))))


End file.
